Unpredicted
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura parents die and she ditches her town to be on her own. While she finding her life she meet a sexy red head and take a ride with him where everyday with him is a new adventures.
1. Prologue

I don't own so leave me alone

Summary: Sakura finds out her parents died and doesn't what to live with adaptive parents so what does she do? Read it and found out

**Prologue **

"Sorry to tell you, your parents died in a car accident" the police officer said

I looked at him wide eye then realize what he just said I'm 15 and parent less. _Where the hell am I'm gonna go now. _The thought made me cry for my parents and the fact that the only person can take me in is my dad's dunking hooker sister with 3 kids. I hate the fact both grands are dead and mom was the only child. I was sure as hell wasn't gonna have adoptive parents. I walked out the hospital I just got my learners permit and was getting my license soon but who is gonna sign it with my parents dead.

The officer grab my shoulder "I'm sorry for your lost Miss Haruno but I can't just let you walk out here and plus I called your aunt she coming to get you"

I knocked his hand off "You as may as well leave me on the street cause I'm sure as hell ain't going with her" I ran down the hallway to the stairs then ran out the emergence exit.

As I'm running its starts raining and I pick up speed and almost slip but I didn't care anyways. Here I am all alone and my parents were talking about having another baby. I stop when I reach my friend house then knocked on the door and it opened.

My friend grandmother stood there. "Oh my goodness Sakura dear please come in before you catch cold" I walked in and followed her to the kitchen after she closed the door behind me. "I'll make you some coca while I get your parents on the phone"

"Don't stress yourself its not like they'll answer"

"Why that dear" she asked as she put coca into a coffee cup then pour hot water into the cup. She begin walking towards me while she put the spoon into the cup then dropped the cup when I told her about my parents. She forgot about the cup and rush to me to hug me then rubbed my shoulders.

"The police wanna send me with my aunt" I said when she started to clean up the mess

"Why would they do that"

"She my only relative alive"

"You could stay here with us"

"Maybe but I just wanna be alone for awhile I kinda came here for a ride home"

She smiled then nodded "Of course dear then tomorrow I'll help you with the funeral arrangements"

"You don't have to"

"I want to"

"Thanks Mrs. Richardson"

She smiled and grabbed her keys then drove to my house. I arrive home and unlocked the door then locked it behind me. I leaned against the door for awhile then fell to my knees crying some more. When I moved from the front door I was upstairs in my parents room in there closet throwing clothes on the floor. I screamed and kicked then fell to my knees pulling the clothes to me crying on them. I bit my lip then got off the floor and walked into my room. I grab my black book bag putting it my mp3 player in it and put my cell in my blue jean pocket. At the moment it was 12 in the morning. I went back to my parents room and looked under the bed, in the bed, between the mattress then went to the dresser. I put the money I found around the house in my bag and jewelry with credit cards. I put stuff that could be sold at a pawn shop in there too. I put on my blue jean jacket then went to the garage and drove to a 24 hour ATM. I got all the money from the card and my saving account then went looking for a pawn shop. Found one about hour and half later then sold whatever had fit into my book bag expect mother favorite necklace with dad's watch passed down from generation. I went back to the house putting my hair into a ponytail going to the attic grabbing empty boxes. I put my parents clothes into garbage bags along with shoes then put there other stuff into boxes. I took the boxes downstairs into the family room when I looked at the fireplace I turned it on then went upstairs into the offices grabbing papers and files. I burn everything expect a picture of them and me then put it into my bag. Around 6 in the morning I was in the kitchen after everything else in the house was in boxes or put into a pile to go into a box when I heard the phone rang. I didn't answer it just bit my lip think I need more boxes as I looked around have empty kitchen. I pulled out my cell and called Mrs. Richardson then asked if she had boxes or could she get me some. She didn't asked why I need them just said ok and she bring them to me.

She arrive at 10:30 along with Annie and Stephan with boxes. Annie hugged me and cried after she dropped the boxes then looked around. "Did you sleep" she asked

"I been busy packing their things I'll sleep later"

"Sakura Haruno you haven't slept" Mrs. Richardson said

I shook my head and grab a box then went into the kitchen "Mrs. Richardson do you think you could sell the house and cancel everything before next weekend"

Mrs. Richardson looked confused, Annie frowned while Stephan looked bored "I'll take that as I'll think about it, hey Stephan can you tape up those boxes" he did while the other two came into the kitchen

"Sakura your parents just died and your getting rid of them so soon" Annie said

"I'm not getting rid of them I'm moving on"

"You can't expect them dead that fast"

I shrugged "I'm a fast healer" She left out the kitchen while Mrs. Richardson stopped me from stuffing boxes to hug me and I pulled away "Did you call the funeral place" she nodded "Thanks"

I went back to doing what I was doing but she stop me again then sat me down at the counter "Let me do this while you take a shower and pack your things so you can stay with us"

"I dunno"

"Go Sakura"

I signed and grab my bag then headed upstairs then took a quick shower. I sat on my bed in a blue jean skirt and a black shirt looking at my room when I realize I didn't wanna stay with them I wanted to do my own thing. I walked to my dresser looking at my sleepy face my eyeliner made my emerald eyes look darker then my long pink hair braid in a ponytail. I smiled thinking after the funeral I'll be leaving then eventually I get over this house, this community, city, state, my school, friends and parents.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

I served dinner to the few consumers in a local diner in a small town when I walked to the kitchen a new consumer and face sat closer to the door then I walked over to him. "No one here bites unless you rubbed them the wrong way stranger"

He looked up to me with those sea green eyes and a smirked on his face "Are all the waitress here as young as you"

"I'm the youngest I'm afraid" I put my hands on my hips "Are you gonna order anything"

"I haven't looked at the menu yet…" he looked at my name tag "Sakura"

"You look I'll go to another consumer and come back to you"

I started to walk away but he grab my arm "I'll have coffee and Gaara"

"Is that your name" he nodded then let me go and I went to get his coffee "Do you want cream or milk"

"Cream" I handed it to him

"Know what you want yet"

"Give me cheese burger and fries" I nodded then went to the kitchen and collect checks with tips "Where you from" he asked

I looked at him "Around"

He smiled then looked around at the mostly empty diner "Shouldn't you be home its kinda late"

I was cleaning off the table when I looked at him again "Nosy"

He shrugged "Curious"

I walked back over to him then sat across from him "Today's my last day"

He lean forward "Really why"

"I worked here long enough time to move on"

"You don't have parents do you"

I got up "My parents died a year and half ago"

"So your with relatives" I shook my head again then bought him his food "A ran away"

"I not running from anything"

He smirked "When you leave"

"Tonight"

"I can give you a ride to wherever you want"

I smiled "That nice of you but I'll pass" I took one of his fries

"Why"

"I don't know you"

"Listen my mom died my father became a drunk so left to find something"

"Something like what"

He shrugged "When I find it I'll let you know"

I grab my bag "How would you let me know I don't have a phone"

He frowned then got up from the table paid for the meal then follow me out the diner "I've a feeling we run into each other"

I smiled "How old are you"

"I just turn 18"

"I'm turning 17 next month"

He walked closer to me then took my hand bring it to his mouth and kissed it "I'll see you around then Sakura"

"See ya Gaara" I walked away from him and feel him watching me as I turned the counter then I stopped against the wall signing

_Why didn't I go with him he so sexy _

I continue walking down the street I heard a car hits its horn and I glanced over hoping it was Gaara but its wasn't just some guy in a old gold Cadillac with his friends. I ignore them and continued walked "Come on baby we can show you a good time"

"Fuck off asshole"

"Feisty I like that"

"Go fuck yourself"

"I whether fuck you"

I walked faster ignoring them and wishing I did go with Gaara then I stop when red corvette stop in front of me. The passenger window came down "Get in"

"Gaara?"

"Who else" I smiled and climb in then kissed him on the cheek "what's that for"

"You didn't see that car following me"

"The gold one" I nodded "If I knew that get in the car with me I woulda paid them"

I hit him in the arm "Your making me regret getting in the car with you"

He glance my way "I'm sorry Sakura"

"So where are you going"

"Don't you mean we"

"I haven't decide if I'm staying with you"

He frowned "What I said change the way you feel about me that quick" I looked at him and he cursed to himself then looked my way again "So where am I'm dropping you off"

I yawn "I dunno"

He looked at me "Were you working all day"

"No since lunchtime"

"How long you work there"

"2 months" I laid against the window

"Did you stay at a hotel or something"

"Cheap hotel" my eyes flutter closed

"Should we go there and get your stuff"

"Everything I need is in my book bag" was the last thing I said before falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up with Gaara looking at me "Morning Princess"

I stretched "Don't call me that"

He frowned "Why"

"My dad called me that" he nodded "Where are we" I said looking at just desert

He shrugged then yawned and I realize he been driving all this time he had to be sleepy "Let me drive"

"Do you have a license"

"No"

"Then that your answer"

I frowned "I've my learner's permit plus I know how to drive"

"You say"

"Move and let me show you"

"Like I let you miss up the only ride I got"

"Come on Gaara I know your tired"

"I'm not"

"Please"

"No"

"What can you loose"

"I dunno maybe a car"

"Your overreacting"

"Really"

"Please please"

He rubbed his eyes "Fine just let me pull over"

I smiled then kissed him on the cheek "You won't regret it"

He opened the door "I sure hope so" we switched places "Why don't you have one anyways"

"Cause I left after my parents died and plus I need a legal guardian to sign the papers for that"

"So you have to wait another year" I nodded "wake me up when you need help"

"I won't" he frowned "I'll wake you as soon as I find a gas station"

"Fine" he turned facing the window

I turned on the radio on then turn it high enough for me to hear and Gaara to sleep. I glanced his way every once and while then saw a gas station two and half hours of driving. I glanced at the gas gage it was empty then I woke up Gaara when I pulled up in the station and pulled my book bag into my lap.

"Where are we"

"At a gas station" I pulled out a 50 and Gaara sat up

"How much money do you have"

"Enough"

He frowned "I trust you but you don't trust me"

"You don't trust me"

"I let you drive my car"

I looked at him "Come on Gaara I'm hungry" He got out following behind me then I grab a lot of junk food and paid for the gas while Gaara put it into his car. I put the food in the car "Are you driving"

He nodded then I got into the car while get brought him something to drink and I drank my lemonade. Gaara got into the car after inspecting the car "Did I damage it"

"No"

"I want us to be friends but something I don't wanna share" he didn't answer "I only got 10 gran"

He hit the break "10,000 dollars"

"Of course I had more but I spend it over the years"

He continue driving "What do your parents do"

"Dad was an architect and mom was a doctor"

"Wow"

"Its not that big of a deal"

He looked at me "I'm sorry it just caught me by surprise"

"I can see that"

"Your mad"

"No"

"Mom worked as a flight attendant"

"You went places"

"No I stayed home with a my drunken dad"

I rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry"

"Don't be I'm traveling now with beautiful women"

I opened my bag smiling then took out a navy blue shirt and blue jean skirt. Gaara looked my way then I looked at him "Keep your eyes on the road Romeo" I put on my skirt pulling my shorts from under my skirt and took off my white shirt looking at Gaara. "No peeking"

"I'm not"

"Really what color is my bra" He swallow then I hit him in the arm after I put on my shirt "tell me about your girlfriend"

"She cheated on me"

"Gaara you poor baby" I kissed him on the cheek

"I don't need your sympathy" I frowned then crossed my arms and looked out the window "Sakura" I ignore him and he grab my left hand then kissed it "Come on don't be like that"

I pulled my had away" Like what"

"I'm sorry I just don't like talking about my ex"

"You couldn't say that"

"Your right" I looked out the window again "what about you"

"I don't have any"

"Really"

"Why are you so shock" I frowned "you're the one who said I'm so young"

"Whoa you are young but I thought you-"Had experience"

He frowned "I'll just shut up"

I smiled and turned him to me then kissed him. He didn't hesitate to kiss me back but he did deepen the kiss. I pulled away and he licked his lips "Watch the road Gaara"

He jerked right then smirked and glance at me "Was that-"No"

"You didn't even-"You were the first person I kissed but your not my first kiss" He frowned and I laughed "You wanted to be" he shrugged "If it makes you feel better I have other first" he smiled "lets go to a burger joint for lunch" he nodded


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

I started to ask Gaara something but change my mind and took a fries me and him were sharing then looked at him.

"What"

"Nothing"

"Come spill"

I ate another fry "Really its nothing"

He frowned "Tell me"

The waitress came to the table smiling at Gaara "Is this all I can get ya handsome"

He smirked "Another refill will be nice"

"Coming up"

I frowned as I watch her walked away from the table apparently I don't need a refill. I didn't like the fact as soon as we came in she flirted with Gaara just assuming I'm not his girlfriend.

"Sakura" I got up from the table and he grab my arm "what-"

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom" I moved his arm and walked into the bathroom

After using it I wash off my face then bit my lip I did choose this place and its not Gaara fault he handsome but still the bitch did act like I wasn't there. I left out the bathroom and walked back to the table then sat down.

"Are you ok"

"Fine" I drink my lemonade but he took it from me "what"

"Your tense"

"I'm not"

He smirked "Your jealous"

"I'm not"

He lean forward then gave me a quick kiss "Its ok"

"I'm not just don't like the fact that she just act as if I wasn't here"

"Do you wanna go" I nodded and he pulled out his wallet

"Your leaving already" the waitress said

"Yeah my girlfriend tired"

She glared at me then smiled at him "I guess if you have to"

He took my hand in his then we walked out the diner "Girlfriend"

He smiled "Would you prefer fiancée"

"I don't have a ring on my finger so how would that work out"

He pulled me towards him pushing me against the car then claim my lips. I put my arms around his neck and he had his arms around my waist then deepen the kiss. I loved the way he leaves me breathless with his kisses than that they warm, passionate, and exotic. His tongue played with mine while he gripped my hips then he press himself against me and I moaned.

"Gaara" I said when he kissed my neck

He said licking my neck "Sakura"

I kissed him again "We should go"

He ran his hands threw his red spiky hair "Ok lets go" I opened the door and got in waiting for Gaara then he got in starting up the car. He kissed me again and I laughed which made him pull away then look at me. "Your not suppose to laugh when someone kisses you"

"I know I'm sorry but I wanted to drive for a while"

"You tell me this after we're in the car"

"When was I gonna tell you outside you had your tongue down my throat"

He frowned then laughed his laughed send chill down my spine and I looked at him waiting for him to stop. "I don't really fill like getting out the car"

"Since its more room over here you come over here first"

He came over getting behind me sitting down while I work my way over him and the dashboard. Didn't take long but I glared at him for being too lazy to get out the car but I drove off anyways.

"You know its probably better that your driving"

"Really why"

"I didn't get to watch you earlier"

"Think we're gonna crash"

"Are we" I shrugged "Should we stay at a motel or continue driving"

"Its up to you but you probably need more sleep"

He frowned "Why are you trying to get me to sleep"

"Maybe cause you only got a couple hours"

"I'll be find mommy thanks"

"You think of me as your mother"

"God no baby"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"So how did your father die" I asked that night playing with my hair while Gaara drove the car

"I don't know"

I looked at him "What do your mother tell you"

"That my dad left us"

"Left doesn't mean dead"

He frowned "I went to his funeral but I still don't know how he died"

"Did you asked"

"Of course and all she does is cried then said that she does wanna talk about that bastard"

I rubbed his shoulder "I'm sorry Gaara"

He ran his hands through his hair "Its ok what about your folks"

"Car accident"

"Drunk driver"

I shrugged "I never asked that"

"So have you decide where you're going"

"I thought you wanted me with you"

"I do but you said-" I kissed him on the cheek

I pin my hair up "Do you like my hair"

"Its fine" I frowned and looked around the car "what are you looking for"

"Do you have a knife"

"You not cutting your hair in my car"

"Why are you being a baby"

"I'm not plus I like your hair this length"

"Really" he nodded then I kissed him

He swallow "I need you not to kiss me while I'm driving"

I nodded taking off my shoes "What's the name of the girl who cheated on you"

"Why"

I shrugged "Curious"

"I don't remember her but I know what she looked like"

"Blond and blue eyes"

He smirked "Her eyes were blue but her hair was brown"

"See and I thought you had a thing for blonds"

"Blonds are fine but I like girls with green eyes and pink hair"

I hit him playfully "Whatever"

He smiled "I'm serious so tell me things you did before your parents died"

I shrugged "Mall, movies, video games etc all with friends"

"Sneaking off to parties"

"I'm so not a party type of person"

He smirked "So who was this guy who wasn't your boyfriend"

"Stephan my friends brother"

"Why wasn't he your boyfriend"

"Mainly I didn't like him in the first place I was experimenting"

He rubbed my cheek "Do you like me"

"Maybe" He stopped the car and I looked around "Why you stop"

He grabbed my arm pulling me toward him "To kiss my girlfriend"

He lean forward and I put my hands on his chest "Girlfriend"

He rubbed my cheek then tilt my chin and kissed me gently on the lips. I looked at him and kissed him then he pulled me closer. He kissed my neck and shoulder then my lips. His hands tilt my chin more while they moved down my neck then to my shirt and moved the strap from my shoulder. He kissed my shoulder again then kissed my neck moving his way to my breast and when kissed my breast bone a moan escape my mouth .

"Gaara maybe you should stop"

He licked my breast bone "Not yet"

"Gaara I don't wanna do it in the car"

He looked at me then kissed my mouth "Ok I'll stop and we'll fine a hotel"

I fixed my shirt and kissed him again then he started the car. I bit my lip as I looked down at myself. My clothes were sticking to me and I was hot with my hair out of place then I rolled down the windows.

He smirked "Are you hot" I nodded and looked at my legs "are you wet"

I bit my lip and nodded then he smirked again. He touch my legs rubbing his fingers long them and opened them then put his hands between my legs. I grabbed his hand "Gaara"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

He licked his lips "I wanna feel you"

I let his hand go and it went between my thighs to my panties then in my panties. I moaned when his fingers enter me and moved my hips against his fingers then licked my lips as I looked down at my legs.

"God Sakura your so wet and tight" I moan again when his fingers went faster going deeper in me and I tighten myself around his finger then grab the arm rest as my head went back moaning. "Baby cover your mouth or I'll have to stop the car and take you right here"

"B-But…i-it…f-feels…s-so…good"

"I understand but I can't drive with you moaning like crazy"

I put my hand over my mouth then took it off and rubbed Gaara cheek "Please"

He looked at me "What wrong"

"I-I…c-can't…i-it.. t-take"

He moved his hand then pulled off the road and went through his glove compartment. He pulled out a condom and looked at the back seat then me. I went first with him following behind me and as soon as I laid down he was on top of me kissing me.

"I'm sorry your first time is gonna be in the back of the car"

I smiled and kissed him "You'll have to make it up to me"

He kissed my neck and pulled my panties off then looked at me "I promise I will" I opened my legs for him as he undid his pants then he put a condom on and slid inside me. I bit my lip when the pain hit me and he kissed me "relax a little baby"

I did what he asked then moaned with in seconds he was moving slowly and gently. I gripped his shoulder as he went deeper and kissed my neck then took off his shirt. I licked my lips and rubbed my hands over his abs then took one of my hands put my fingers in his mouth. Moaned again then he took off my shirt and took my nipple into his mouth. He went faster into me then switch nipples and I screamed when I feel an orgasm come over me. He didn't stop but he did lift me and I was sitting in his lap then he gripped my hips driving into me. My head went back and his mouth on my neck as he went faster going harder inside me. I gripped his shoulder as I kiss him then he thrust his tongue and inside me at the same time.

"Gaara"

He kissed my chin and my neck then sucking on neck. He licked my neck and nibble on it then left butterfly kisses. He gripped my waist and pushing my skirt up then pounded into me. I screamed coming again and heard him groaned then pulled me close. He kissed my neck then chin and claim my lips. He put me on the seat and took the condom off then throw it out the window.

"Are you ok " I nodded and he pulled me back into his lap after zipping up his pants "Sex never felt the way it felt with you"

"How does it feel"

"I think going fall in love with you if I don't already"

"We only known each other for three days"

"Four day its midnight"

"Maybe you like me and care about me"

"Is that how you feel about me" I nodded

"You most like me a lot to have sex with me" I kissed him and put my arms around his neck then he groan pulling away "We should go"

He rubbed my lips then kissed me again and handed me my shirt. We got dress then he started driving after we both got in the front seat and I turn on the radio.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I ran my hands through his hair "So are we still gonna go to a motel"

"If we do I'm not promising you'll have your own room"

"See and I thought you say touch me"

He smiled "That too"

I kissed him on the cheek "We don't have to-"But you want me to sleep"

I smiled "You think you know me now"

He took my hand in his and brought it to his mouth kissing it "How about I drive at night while you drive in the morning and lunch we take a break"

"And what are we doing at lunchtime"

He smiled and shrugged "I'm sure we can think of something" he held my hand rubbing his thumb against my hand "do you like my hair"

"Why"

"I don't know maybe cause you keep playing with it"

I smiled "I love playing with your hair" with my free hand I ran it through his hair "is it distracting you"

"No"

I smiled as a seductive idea went through my mind and I took my hand out of his which made him look at me "I want something from my book bag"

He looked back on the road and I took my panties off then put them into the bag. I lean forward putting my hair into a ponytail then took off my bra and he grab my wrist. "Stop it"

"I'm not doing anything"

"Don't play innocent with me"

"I sleep better with no bra on and my panties were dry anyways so.." I lean the chair back and closed my eyes then opened them "do you have a jacket"

"Your cold cause you don't have anything on"

"Why are you acting like I'm naked while driving" he groaned which made me smile "I need your jacket for a pillow plus like not cold if anything you make me hot"

"Damn your making me wish I stop at the motel we passed"

"I can't make you do anything you don't wanna do" he smiled then lean over kissing me and pushed him back "what if there was a car on the road"

"Its not that's why I did it"

I sat up putting my arms around his neck and kissed him "Your so bad Gaara"

He kissed me "You should put on your seat belt"

I sat down and looked in the back seat then found a black jacket. I put it under my head and fell asleep in less than 10 minutes.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gaara woke me up the following morning and I yawned then looked at the bright clear sky. "Morning "

"Morning come on lets switch"

"Aren't you in a hurry"

He opened his door "Maybe" while he got out the car I climbed over from my side to his. "do you sleep well"

"Yeah you won't believe what I dreamed about" I said driving the car back onto the road

"What"

"You"

"Me really"

"I know weird right"

"Was I doing something" my cheeks heated and I nodded "what was I doing"

"Stuff on the beach"

"Stuff to you on the beach" I nodded "can't say done it on the beach"

"That beside the point"

"Was it at night" I nodded "were we near the water"

I glanced his way "Are you getting idea"

He smirked "Maybe"

I pushed him "Your so bad"

"That what you keep telling me"

"That cause you are-you speak Japanese" he nodded "say something"

"Your beautiful"

I frowned "That not Japanese"

He smirked "I know" he turn towards the window

"Gaara"

"Its my sleeping time maybe if your good I'll talk dirty to you in Japanese"

I smiled "Ok sleep tight"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I woke up Gaara around lunchtime when I found a McDonalds then he sat up stretching and yawning. "I was think a McChicken combo" I said

"Hungry?"

I smiled "The last time we had real food was at the diner remember"

"I'll never forget doing you in back seat of my car"

"What do you want"

"A quaterponder with drink"

"No fries"

"I'll just eat yours"

I frowned "You aren't gonna eat all my fries"

"I seen the way you eat at the diner"

"You were watching me eat" he shrugged and I pushed him "Don't ever do that"

He smiled "And I thought girls like when you look at them"

"Not while their eating"

"No your just that way"

"Just don't do it anymore"

"Are you insecurity about the way you eat?"

"No I just don't like being watch eat"

He shrugged "I don't care if you watch me while I eat" he said rubbing my cheek " and you shouldn't either"

I pulled up into the drive thru and told the box our ordered then pulled up to the window. I gave the girl my money then she looked pass me at Gaara.

"My gosh Gaara is that you"

I glanced at Gaara then he looked up at the window and narrow his eyes. I waited patiently for Gaara to respond to the blond female and when he didn't. "She talking to you Gaara"

"Drive to the next window"

I ignore him and looked at the blond "Hi I'm Sakura"

She smiled "Hi I'm Temari Gaara sister"

I looked at Gaara "Why aren't you speaking to your sister"

He shifted the gears and the car went forward then I hit the brakes. I put the gears back in park and the guy in the next window handed me the order then I seen Temari coming from behind the guy.

I glared at Gaara "You forgot your changes" she said giving me my changes "bye Sakura hopefully I'll see you around"

"Maybe"

"I doubt it" Gaara said

I pulled onto the road "What's was that about"

"Don't worry about it"

"Gaara-"I said don't worry about it" he took his food out the bag

I took a fry and continued driving then glanced at Gaara every now and then. I figure something happened and that it must been bad since he didn't wanna talk about it. I didn't eat my chicken sandwich after eating fries and thinking about Gaara ignoring his cousin then trying to pay attention to the road I give up on the sandwich.

"Let me drive"

"I can do it"

"Yeah but your not eating"

"I'm not hungry anymore"

"I wasn't watching you"

I bit my lip to keep from smiling "That's not why"

He signed "My sister has nothing to do with us"

"Tell me what happened"

"Why?"

"Curious"

"Find I'll give you the short version she started dating a guy that didn't live where we live and it was ok for while but after while he couldn't keep coming back and fort to see her so he told her to live with him or they have to break up"

"She choose him"

"Yeah but after year and half he didn't want her staying with him"

"So she came back home"

"Yeah but he also came back 2 months after she did and they been doing this thing for about 5 years but they have a kid together"

"You told her to dump the guy"

"Yeah but she said she loves him and he loves her"

"She like a sister to you"

"My older brother told him to stop playing around with our sister but he told my brother that he needed to mind his business or he will leave our sister and she'll end up hating my brother"

"That harsh"

"Are you gonna eat now?"

"It cold now"

He signed "You didn't want it in the first place"

"Yes I did"

He kissed me "Don't worry about my family too much you just get annoyed like I do"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I stood in the Wal-Mart putting on different pairs of sunglasses and glasses when Gaara finally walked towards putting batteries in basket that was around my wrist. "What do you think" I said with glasses on

He frowned "Why are you changing your look"

"I'm not, I just like these"

He looked into the basket "What about the ones in the basket?"

I picked up a black pair "These were for you" he just looked at them "they aren't gonna bite you"

He glared at me then put them on and looked at me. I swear my heart stopped. I bit my lip and looked away as my cheeks heated 'Damn he looks sexy'

He took them off then started to put them on the rack and I grabbed his wrist. "Don't put them back"

"I don't need these"

"But they look really good on you"

He grab the basket from my wrist "Why didn't you get the bigger basket"

"You said we were doing a little shopping"

"How are we going to fit clothes into this"

I glared at him for making me feel slow "Then you get it and I'll go look at clothes" I started to walk away but he grab my wrist

"I don't wanna spend more than 2 hours in here"

I signed "Fine but you wasting my time"

"You're the one who been looking at sunglasses for 10 minutes"

"Arguing with you will take up more time" He let go of my wrist and pushed me in the direction of the clothes "Hey"

I browse through the clothes I frowned I wasn't much of a shopper then I stopped finding a short dress that was to pieces red, white and black. White was a top part, the red was the bottom part it left and black were the straps on holding red to white. The dress itself was showed cleavage along with the back and it showed a little stomach.

"If you get that you can't wear it"

"I'm not but I think this is in the wrong section" I said putting it back

"Why didn't you get it"

"That damn dress only would cover my nipples and barely cover below my wasit it's something a hooker would wear"

He smirked "You could be my hoe"

I turned and glared at him then pushed him "I'm nobody hoe"

He looked at his watch "You over here for 15 minutes and you haven't found anything"

"I can't look under pressure"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

Gaara took me out to lunch after around 2 hours of shopping we sat down in a Chick-fil-a eating. I drinking my strawberry smoothie as Gaara bit into his grilled chicken sandwich then I smiled watching him eat and he raise a brow at me.

"What" he said with food in his mouth

I bit my lip to keep from laughing and shook my head "Nothing"

"Liar"

"It's really…" I trail off when I saw a familiar face then went under the table

Gaara looked down at me with my head against his thigh "I will have like a warning if you were gonna do this"

I frowned then hit his thigh "I'm not under here because of 'that' I seen somebody that may recognize me"

"Where"

"Over that by the counter the brunette with two buns "

"What about her"

"That Tenten she my best friend cousin"

"She not paying you any attention she attached to some guy with long-"Neji" I said getting from under the table and sitting in Gaara lap looking over at Tenten

Gaara started rubbing my hips "How about we leave before someone recognize you"

I smiled then kissed him and grab my shake. I threw our stuff away and Gaara grab me by the waist as we walked out of Chick-fil-a then my body tense up when I a saw Neji against his black Pontiac GTO with his arm around Tenten kissing her neck.

"They don't see you they're business" Gaara whisper in my ear

I smiled and turn around then kissed him. "Let me wear your jacket "

He kissed me and took his jacket off then put it our me. I slid my arms through the sleeves and Gaara put the hood over my head then took my hand into his. We walked to the car and he opened the door for me then as I sat down I heard someone coming up behind Gaara trying to get his attention.

"Hey wanna race" Neji asked

Gaara smirked "Sure for how much"

"10 grand"

"Deal" Gaara ran to the other side of the car then got in

I hit him in the arm "Hey you don't have 10 grand"

"I don't plan on losing"

"What happened to getting me away before they notice me"

"Then don't take off my jacket and sit back"

I glared at him and crossed my arms as he drove over to Neji car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"I should race again" Gaara said when we got back to our hotel room and was taking his jacket off me

I looked at Gaara as if he lost his mind "You can't be serious"

"Why not" he said pulling off his shirt

"Racing is dangerous" I said sitting on the bed unbutton my jeans then unzipped them and took them off

"I know but the money would be wealth it"

"You could die"

He took his pants off and got into the queen size bed then put his arms around me. "It was just a thought"

I lean against him "If your gonna make money make sure it doesn't involve me worrying too much"

He smirked then tilt my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck but he pulled away then took off my shirt and kissed me again. He unclipped my bra and threw it on the floor then laid me down. I ran my fingers through his hair deepen the kiss and his hands on my waist pulled my panties off then he took his own underwear. He pulled away and went through the drawer then came to the bed with roll of condoms.

I looked at the condoms then him "That looks like a lot"

He smirked "Don't worry will use them all if not more"

The amount still had me unsure but that slip away when he put one on and got between my legs then thrust inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his face down to mine then kissed him. I gripped his shoulder as he kissed me back deepen the kiss and pound hard into me. He moved his lips to my neck and ran his tongue along my neck then place his mouth on it. He sucked on my neck then rubbed his thumb on my nipple and I moaned. Gaara quickening his rhythm then I pushed my hips forward meeting his thrusts and put my mouth on his neck. I smiled at him with my eyes half closed then he took my hips into his hands and thrust deeper. I came screaming his name and he continued working my body until he finished getting his pleasure. He got his pleasure as he shoved himself as deep as he could and I squeeze his cock with my inner walls then he came. He pulled out me and fell against the bed then ran his hands along his face.

"I'm trying to give you a minute" he said turning on his side throwing the condom away and getting another

I smiled as I turn on my side then I walked my fingers slowly up his back and he shiver. I kissed his shoulder and press my breast against his back then put my arms through his. I hugged him as I rest my head on his shoulder then slide hand down his rock hard abs to his cock and he groaned when I took him into my hand.

I licked his neck "Wow your still hard"

He looked over his shoulder and smirked at me "It what you do to me"

I smiled and stroke him then kissed him as he groaned against my mouth. I pushed him against the bed and climb on top of him then took the condom from him. I put it on him and I smile as I slowly slid on his cock then we both cried out. He smirked as he watched me ride him up and down then took my hips into his hands. We made love some more than Gaara said we leave in the morning or later.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Gaara was driving out the motel when the car started making noises. Gaara frowned then stop the car and got out. He lifted the hood up and I looked at the dashboard then rolled down my window.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know" he said closing the hood and got back into the car then drove down the street to a mechanic.

"If you don't know why are you going to a mechanic"

"Because its their job to check and fix cars"

I bit my lip and kept my mouth shut as he drove in 'He sounds mad'

**Guys are liked that when it comes to their cars**

A big muscular guy light brown spiky hair with dark brown eyes walked out eating half a sandwich. His hands oil and whatever else on them "I'm Chouji how can I help you"

"My car something wrong with it"

"Whoa nice ride" he said wiping his hands off with a rag he pulled out his back pocket

Gaara pop the hood while Chouji walked around the car then stopped looking at me "Hello"

I swallowed "Hi"

He continued walking around the car then finally went to the hood "I know I don't need gas and that the car starts fine"

"Hmm" he said looking around

I got out the car then Gaara glanced at me "I'm going to the store need anything"

"Potato chips" Chouji said

I bit my lip "I was talking to him" I said pointing at Gaara

"Water"

I nodded then walked across the street and into the store. I went to the back of the store and grab a water bottle then a lemonade for me. I walked back to the front and reach for a chocolate bar then someone else grab it. I looked up into lavender eyes then she dropped the bar.

"Sorry go ahead"

I smiled at her "It's ok"

She smiled "I'm Hinata"

"Sakura" we shook hands

The door jingle as someone walked in "Your not done yet"

I looked behind Hinata at black spiky hair and onyx eyes then Hinata blushed "Sorry Sasuke" she said grabbing the bar then paid for it and Sasuke put his arms around her waist

"You'll make it up to me later" She looked over Sasuke shoulder at me then waved and Sasuke finally looked at me "Who's that?"

"Someone who wanted the chocolate bar"

I paid for stuff then walked back across the street and handed Gaara the water bottle "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

"We have to wait 5 hours while the cars getting fix"

"How much"

"A grad"

"For what?"

"Oil change, breaks, momentum and other things"

"What other things"

"That help the car go faster"

My eyes wide "I thought you weren't racing"

"Its easy money"

I rolled my eyes then opened my chocolate bar and took a bite "Gaara I ran away from home and cops are looking for me"

He took a swallow of water "Ok"

"I'm gonna leave you soon"

He frowned and grab my wrist "Don't worry about me"

I frowned and pushed him "I'm not"

He smirked and kissed me "Liar"

I gripped his shirt "I'm warning you don't get attach to me"

"I'm not"

"Now whose lying" I let go his shirt and smiled "I mean it" I kissed him

_**5 hours later**_

We were on the road again and even though I don't want Gaara racing I knew he was right about the money. The money will only last for so long. Gaara took my hand into his then brought it to his mouth and kissed it. I smiled at him and he smirked back at me.

I looked out the window ' I hope he won't hate me when I leave'


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

We arrive in another town then Gaara had stop around lunchtime at a Wendy's and we sat in Wendy's eating. As I was eating my chicken nuggets I seen the girl from the store who wanted the same chocolate as me and I got up then walked over to the counter where she was getting napkins.

"Are you following me?" I asked

She looked up at me smiling "I left before you did so you be following me"

I just looked at her for a minute something about seem familiar then she looked at me confused "Are you related to Neji?"

I was unsure since I didn't know Neji last name but it didn't matter "If your thinking what I'm think he my cousin"

Hinata started walking "I haven't seen him in awhile"

"Really why?"

"He blame my father for his dad"

"What does your mom say?"

She flinched "My mother died a long time ago"

"I sorry at least you have your dad"

She shrugged "What about your parents?"

"Died in a car accident about 2 years ago"

"Your kinda like my boyfriend both his parents died but he has older brother"

"I don't have any siblings"

She looked sad "I'm stupid lets talk about something else" she sat down 5 tables from Gaara. I glanced over at Gaara who looked at me confused then I waved him over and he walked over to us.

"Hinata this my boyfriend Gaara"

She smiled at Gaara "Hi"

"Your related to Neji" he stated

"Yes"

"So you race"

"No she doesn't but I do" said Sasuke walking over to us then sat next to Hinata "I thought you said you didn't know her"

"I don't she spotted me get napkins"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha the fastest and best racer"

"Gaara Sabaku I'm a new racer"

Sasuke smirked "We'll see how fast your newbie, what kinda car you ride"

"Corvette"

"I drive a Viper"

"Wanna race right now"

Sasuke smirked "I wanna 10 grad for the waste of my time"

"Who said you were gonna win?"

Sasuke got up out the chair then kissed Hinata "Bring your friend with you when your done"

Gaara kissed me and got up "See you in a bit"

I watched Gaara and Sasuke leave then turn to Hinata "Has Sasuke ever lost"

"To his brother but his brother doesn't race anymore" I went to my table and got my frosty then Hinata to a sip of her drink "Has Gaara ever lost"

"He only race Neji"

"Did he win?" I nodded and she looked shocked

"I thought you said you haven't seen Neji in awhile" I said getting up

"I see him physically but we never talked, he only challenge Sasuke to race and when he lose he just pays Sasuke then I don't see him anymore" she got up

"Is there any other racer like Sasuke?" we started walking towards the door

She nodded "Sasuke and Naruto are tied right now but their Kiba, Shino, Lee and Ino"

"Ino sounds like a girl" we stopped at black Ferrari

She nodded "She the only girl racer" she opened her door

"What about you?" I asked getting in

"I race Ino and won but Sasuke doesn't want me racing" she said driving off

"Afraid you'll beat him"

"Actually I never asked him why but it doesn't matter I don't like race"

"So is this your car or his"

"Its his car but he said its mine"

I smiled "It your gift but for himself"

"There are 5 major racing place; _Silver Copy _his own by Kakashi and most racing at, _Silence Masked _is own by Zubuza, _Dirty_ is own by Jiraiya, _2B(_2 brothers) is own by Itachi Sasuke brother and _Snake _is own by Orochimaru"

"I hate going to _Dirty _its like walking into a strip club and their always a lot of women"

"Where will Sasuke take Gaara?"

"Probably _Silver Copy _or _2B_"

"What will Sasuke do if Gaara wins?"

"Race him until he wins like he does with Naruto"

"What will happened if they tie like him and Naruto?"

"Then they spilt the money"

"Sasuke doesn't seem like the share type"

"He not" she handed me her phone "text him and ask where am I suppose to meet him"

I did "He said 2B"

"He wants his brother to meet your boyfriend"

"The other racing place what are they like"

"_Snake_ is great place to race but the place kinda creepy, Silent Masked is a great place but the owner isn't really friendly and _2B _is a kinda like a club mix with a restaurant while _Snake_ and _Silence Masked _are just club like. _Silver Copy _and _Dirty_ are both strip club and a regular club mixed except _Dirty _more strip than club"

"Are the owner pervs?"

"Yes but Kakashi isn't as perv as Jiraiya"

She pulled up to a build with 2B on the front of it and looked for a parking space then once she did we got out the car. "Don't worry Sasuke probably won't race Gaara until tomorrow"

We walked up to the back on the build and Hinata knocked on the door then it opened. "Hinata hey " said a girl with glasses and long red hair

"Karin what are you doing back here last time I check you were trying to get in my boyfriend brother pants"

She waved her hand at me "I already had Itachi now all need is Sasuke to compare whose better"

"You can tried but I doubt Sasuke sleep with you"

"Why cause he sleeping with you" she snorted "your supposedly boyfriend in there making out with some chick"

Hinata walked passed her and I followed Hinata then stopped when I saw some girl in Sasuke lap running her hands through his hair. I looked at Hinata who grab my arm and we walked in the opposite direction then I spotted Gaara talking to a guy with spiky blond hair and sapphire eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Gaara" I said walking over to him

He smiled at me and pulled me into his arm then Hinata sat next to the blond "Sakura this is Naruto the racer Sasuke can't beat"

Naruto smiled at me "Hi Sakura"

I smiled back "Hi"

Hinata tap on the bar then the bartender looked at her "Kisame give the usually"

"What are you and Naruto talking about?" I asked Gaara

"He wanted to race me after I race Sasuke whether I win or not"

Kisame put a bowl in front of Naruto and Naruto smiled grabbing chopsticks then dig in his noodles. Hinata smiled at me then got up and put her hand on my shoulder.

"it's the third time he did it and I don't understand if he doesn't wanna be with me to just break up with me"

"Maybe you should break up with him" I suggested

"I want to but…." her sentence trail off

'But she loved him'

"Ignore him" I suggested and got a glared from Gaara "If tries to talk to you or get you by yourself leave or make up a excuse"

"I don't know"

"Doesn't hurt to try"

She nodded and sat next to me then smiled. Sasuke walked up to the counter and tap the counter to get Kisame attention then looked at Hinata. "Hey baby"

She didn't say anything then Kisame put Hinata drink in front of her and hands Sasuke a drink. Sasuke sits next to Hinata and put an arm on the back on of chair then took swig of his drink.

"Hinata"

She go up from her chair "Sakura I need to use the bathroom"

Sasuke grabs her arm "You need to use the bathroom now"

She looked him in the eye "Yes" He let her go and she walked with me to the bathroom then started crying. "I can't do it"

I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back "Yes you can"

"What am I going do once we get out there?"

"Laughed" She looked at me confused "as we walked from the bathroom towards the bar laughed like I said something funny"

"After that"

"Playing with your drink"

She wiped her tears away then went in her pocket and pull out lip gloss. After she put it on she signed "I can do this" we walked out the bathroom

We got closer to the bar Hinata laugh at first it sound force then it sound like she was actually laughing. I sat down next to Gaara who looked at me confused and I just smiled at him then Hinata sat next to me.

"What funny?" Sasuke asked

"You wouldn't get it" she took her drink into her hands

"I try me"

"It's a girl thing" she said then took a drink

He frowned "I should probably take you home"

"I'm not ready to go"

"What about your sister?"

She flinched but covered it quickly then smiled "She at her friend house"

"Then we'll go to my place"

"Sakura promise me we'll dance together"

Sasuke looked at me "I'm sure she tried now"

"Actually I'm not but if you wanna go I'm sure Gaara wouldn't mine dropping Hinata off"

Sasuke glared at me "I can take Hinata home myself"

"You don't have to I can drive myself home" she said getting up

"We having bunch with my brother tomorrow"

"I promise I show Sakura around"

"You can show her around after bunch"

"But Sakura isn't gonna be in town long and I can have bunch with your brother any time"

Sasuke looked mad "You already said you will yesterday"

"That was before I knew S-"I don't care about her SHE NOT MY GIRLFRIEND YOU ARE"

Hinata bit her lip "Really well maybe I don't wanna be your girlfriend" He flinched and grab her arm then started walking towards the bathroom "let me go"

"No"

"I mean it Sasuke"

"Let m-" he kissed her and pulled her against his body

"Your mad at me that why are acting this way" She didn't say anything but she did look at me then he looked at me and he frowned "Your acting this way cause she told you to"

He let her go and walked over to me "My your mind business"

" You don't deserve her"

"It's none of your business what between us"

"Maybe she should do what you do to her" he started to say something but I talked over him "If she did what you did to her you wouldn't be with her so why should she be with you"

"And what is it I'm doing to her"

"We saw you kissing so girl"

"Are you sure it was?"

Hinata looked over to where we saw Sasuke making out with a girl but their was Sasuke look alike kissing the same girl and Hinata ran towards the bathroom then Sasuke glared at me. I got up and ran into the bathroom and Hinata was sitting on a chair crying.

"Hinata I'm sorry"

"No I thought it was him and it was just Sai his cousin"

"I was wrong about him but I still don't trust him"

"Don't worry about it" she wiped her tears then stood and walked out the bathroom

Sasuke was leaning against the wall "You shouldn't listen to outsiders baby they can't be trusted"

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

"Bunch tomorrow"

"I'll be there and we can go to your house"

He smirked putting his arm around her waist then kissed the top of her glaring at me and they left. I started to sit down but Gaara got up and put his arms around my shoulder then we walked towards the door.

"That's why you shouldn't get in other people business"

"I know but its something not right about Sasuke"

"Maybe your right but he not cheating on his girlfriend"

_He maybe faithful to Hinata but there something else_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next night behind 2B by Gaara Corvette Gaara pulled me into his arms hugging me "Don't worry"

I hugged him back "I'm not"

Gaara smirked then tilt my chin and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck "If you don't win you have to make it up to me"

He smirked and licked my lips "Hmm what are you gonna give me if I win"

"I guess you have to win to see"

He kissed me again then opened his car door and I walked away from his car as he got in. Sasuke kissed Hinata then got in his Viper and she walked over to me.

"Hi" she said smiling

I smiled back "Hi and I'm sorry about before"

She shook her head "Don't worry about it"

"If Gaara beats Sasuke will we still be friends"

She nodded then laughed "Sasuke will be pissed if a newbie beats him"

The cars took off then Naruto along with a taller looking Sasuke walked over towards us and Hinata hugged Sasuke look alike. She smiled as she introduced us "Sakura this is Sasuke older brother, Itachi"

I smiled and held out my hand then he took it "So your boyfriend is racing my little brother" I nodded then he looked me up and down "hmm how many people he race?"

"Just Hinata cousin"

"He beat Neji" he said shocked

"I called Neji he confirmed it" Naruto said

Hinata glared at Naruto "Why would they lie about something like that?"

I was happy that Hinata defended me. Naruto held up his hands "I didn't say I didn't believe them but Sasuke and Itachi wanted to know if Gaara was telling the truth"

"I didn't mean to a fend you but it hard to find people you can trust"

"I respect that" but I had a bad feeling about the Uchiha brothers

About 30 minutes later I heard tires squeaking then saw both Sasuke and Gaara car. Sasuke was in front of Gaara and every time Gaara go one way Sasuke drive in front of him trying to block him from getting in front. I was pretty sure Sasuke was cheating but I didn't say anything. I looked away from them to see how far they had to go before they reach the finish then saw a turn. I looked back at them then Sasuke turn but his turn was too wide and Gaara sped up getting the lead. Gaara won then parked his car and got out then I ran over to him. I jumped into his arms around my arms around his neck then buried my face in his shoulder and cried.

"I thought you were gonna when at first but you did it"

He rubbed my back "I see how much faith you have in me"

"I'm sorry but I knew Sasuke wasn't like Neji"

Gaara put me down and wiped my tears away then kissed me "I told you don't worry"

"I know" I said wrapping my arms around his abdomen laying my head against his chest

Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Itachi and a crowd of people behind them came over to us. Hinata smiled at me and held her hand out then Gaara took it.

"Congratulation"

"Thanks"

"Beginners luck" Sasuke said

Gaara smirked then shrugged and Itachi nudge Sasuke. Sasuke signed then handed Gaara an envelope and Gaara took it. "I'm Itachi Uchiha"

"Gaara"

Itachi narrow his eyes and nodded then walked away. Sasuke glanced behind him at his brother back "Next you race me at _Dirty_" Naruto said then left

I looked at Hinata and she laughed then Sasuke looked at her. Gaara looked at me "Why do you have that look on your face?" Gaara asked

"Because _Dirty_ a strip club" Hinata said then walked away still laughing

Sasuke looked at us "I don't like either of you and we will race again and you won't win" he said then walked away not waiting for us to respond

I looked at Gaara who was glaring at Sasuke back "Bastard" Gaara said

"We don't like you either" I said

"Lets go"

"How dare that prick?" I said opening the car door. Gaara got in sitting down then closed the door and I did the same "I don't remember asking him he like us or not" I continued as he started the car and begin driving "Gaara"

He glanced my way then back at the road "What"

"You have nothing to say"

"I don't care what he thinks I didn't come to make friends I just want his money"

I didn't like the way he said that "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Am I a friend?"

"No" I chest started hurting "your more than a friend"

"So I'm important"

"As long as we together" I flinched but he didn't see it he was looking at the road and I looked out the window


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

'As long as we are together' I couldn't get what he said out my head

I rubbed my timplets and tried to think about something else then bump into

someone I heard glass hit the floor and a blond with one ponytail signed as she

bend down picking up the broken glasses then I bend down to help her but she

slapped my hands.

"I got it" she said angry

I flinched "I'm sorry"

She looked up at me then I saw that some of her hair cover her right eye and

that her other eye was sapphire "Your not from around here"

I shook my head "I'm here to watch my boyfriend race Naruto"

Her eye wide "No one beats Naruto"

"My boyfriend beat Sasuke"

Her mouth hang opened "What's his name?"

"Gaara"

She closed her mouth and blinked "He must be a new racer"

I nodded "I'm Sakura"

"Deidara"

We shook hands then she finished picking up the rest of the glass and picked up

her tray. I followed her to the bar and the bartender grab her hand flip her hands

over then he rubbed her fingers. He had spiky red hair and I realize he looked

exactly like Gaara expected his eyes were dark brown.

I walked closer to the bar and hit my hands on the countertop "Do you have a

brother name Gaara?" he shook his head "are you sure?"

He smiled "I have a cousin name Gaara"

"Really?! You could pass as brothers"

"I know we used to get that all the time"

Deidara took her hands out his "Can I have those drinks?"

"Sure babe"

He turned around and grab a lime green bottle then opened the blender. He got

a clear bottle and ice then put them all into the blender. While it mixed he grab

beer bottles and a new tray then put them on a new tray. He grab 3 glasses and

stopped the blender then pour the mix into the glasses.

He put the glasses on the tray and grab Deidara arm "Try not to run into

anymore people babe" She glared at him and yanked her arm away then picked

up the tray as she left. He looked at me as he wiped off the counter "I'm Sasori"

"Sakura"

"How do you know Gaara?"

"Boyfriend"

"Really?!"

I nodded" He racing Naruto"

"Deidara always watch Naruto races"

"Why?" I asked hearing the hint of jealous in his voice

"She is Naruto older sister"

'I can see that'

"I didn't know that"

"Most people don't"

"Is it a secret?" I whisper

He chuckled "I don't really know"

I nodded then looked around and saw Hinata pushed Sasuke. She started to

walk away from him but he grab her by her waist and turn her head then kissed

her.

"You don't wanna get between those two"

'Too late'

"Why not?" I asked looking at Sasori

"Sasuke is overprotective and possessive of her and he hate when people try to

come between them"

'Like me'

I swallowed then looked back at Hinata who was away from her bodyguard and

walking towards me. I looked at Sasuke and he licked his lips as he watch Hinata

then sent me a glare. Hinata looked over her shoulder at him and he smirked

then I saw her blushed as she walked towards me.

"Hi Sakura"

"Hey Hinata"

Sasori cleared his throat and we looked at him "I'm still here"

Hinata flushed "I'm sorry hi Sasori"

He smiled "Sasuke seems well except for the glares he gives Sakura"

Hinata looked at me "He glares at you"

I shrugged "I guess he still mad I try to break you guys up"

"I would be mad at you too" Sasori said drinking club soda as Deidara came

back

"Hi Hinata"

"Hi Deidara"

Sasori took the paper off her tray and turn around "Babe want believe it Sakura

tried to break Hinata and Sasuke"

Deidara eye wide "Y-you did what? Hinata still friends with you"

"I fear for Sakura when she by herself" Sasori said as he put drinks on her tray

"I do too" she said as she walked away

Hinata frowned "Sasuke not that bad"

Sasori snorted then put two drinks in front of us "Where do we go to watch the

race?" I asked Hinata and took a drink then point to the flat screen next to Sasori

head "why not outside?"

She shrugged and I looked at Sasori then he shrugged "I didn't designed the

race course I'm just the bartender"

She put her drink down "You could ask Jiraiya"

"My guess is that it safer to watch in here and people who work here can watch

it" Sasori said walking to the end of the bar

"What are you gonna do after the race?" Hinata asked before she took another

drink

I took a drink of virgin pina colata then licked my lips "I don't know but I know

Gaara probably leaving"

She took another drink "Your not going with him?"

"Probably not"

"Why not don't you love him?"

'Do I love you?'

I whisper "I ran away from home and police are looking for me"

"How long have you been missing?"

"Almost 2 years"

"They probably think your dead" she said taking another drink

"Maybe" I said playing with my straw then Sasori turn the channel and turn up the

volume

A man with white spiky hair and dark brown eyes stood in front of the screen.

"Hello everyone, Jiraiya owner of _Dirty_ here to bring you another exciting race

with my godson Naruto"

The camera turn to Naruto as everyone in the bar cheered and Deidara came to

bar then sat next to me "A new racer who has already beat Sasuke and Neji I

give you Gaara"

The camera went from Naruto against his black Camaro to Gaara against his

mustang "Naruto told me he just wanted to try Gaara out and if Gaara beats him

he pay him 25 g's"

The crowd in the bar cheered then Naruto and Gaara got into their cars. Jiraiya

looked at Naruto and he nodded then Gaara who also nodded "They are ready

to begin"

A long strawberry blond walked out in front of the cars wearing lace black bra

and panties along with ruby red hooker shoes with her arms up. She moved her

hips side to side along with her arms and she dropped to the ground with her

arms still up then finally she dropped her arms. Gaara and Naruto took off then

the camera went back to the blond who was getting up from the ground slowly.

The camera flashback to the race with Gaara bumper to Naruto then back to the

blond who was now walking as she switch her hips.

The camera went back to the race and I looked Hinata "Is this how its gonna be

the whole time"

She smiled and Sasori chuckled "Don't worry you get used to it" Sasori said

"It suppose to build up a climax" Hinata said

I looked back at the screen they were turning and Naruto was in the lead then

back to the blond who was looking over her shoulder. She blew the camera a

kiss as she fluttered her eye lashes then Gaara and Naruto were side by side.

Naruto looked at Gaara then he smiled and Gaara shook his head.

"You should I believe you'll beat me but not today"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your not cocky like Sasuke but you are confident and I respect that"

Gaara frowned "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing"

Gaara glanced at Naruto with his eyes narrowed and Naruto laughed then

turned. Boobs flash the screen now and I frowned then Sasori laughed refilling

my glass.

"Whether Gaara wins or not Naruto will probably pay him"

"It not about the money " I said and Hinata put her hand on shoulder then

squealed

I looked at her and saw Sasuke behind her with his hands pointing her in her

sides. "Sasuke I was wondering how long you were gonna leave Hinata alone"

Sasori said

"My usually" was all he said as next to Hinata then whisper something to Hinata

and she giggled

Sasori signed "Did you know Sakura, that Hinata treated Sasuke like Deidara

treats me?"

Sasuke glared at him and Sasori raised his hand then looked at Deidara. She

looked at him then back at the screen "If I did what Sasuke did to Hinata she

would have slap me" he signed again "Love can be so cruel"

I laughed and looked back at the screen Jiraiya was on the screen "10 minutes

away from the finish"

Naruto and Gaara still side by side as they were turning but Naruto car was

farther out than Gaara then the camera was on the strawberry blond with her

arms around a short black hair with red strikes wearing a target bra and a mini

blue jean skirt along their necks were a long white tape. She wore black hooker

wedges and she walked to the other side then tires squeal in the background.

Naruto car came in the front breaking the tape and Gaara a second behind then

the girl skirt blew up . Her hand cover her mouth as she bend over and we saw

her red thong then Jiraiya came on the screen.

"That was close race but we have our winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasori turn the channel to a football game then I looked Hinata "That girl was

fake"

Deidara laughed "There all fake"

"OK but what was that? My skirt came up and instead of covering my ass I cover

my mouth" I signed "at least she could blushed"

"Can you better?" Sasori asked

"I don't wanna be a dancer"

"I didn't Deidara to work here"

"I told you, you can't tell me what to do" Deidara said

"That not what you said last night" she blushed and he smirked then blew her a

kissed. She signed and grabbed her tray then walked away "I love you too babe"

"Sakura" Hinata called me

I looked at her then Sasuke and he glared at me "If looks could kill" Sasori

murmured and we all looked at him then he started whistling

Hinata looked at Sasuke and he looked at her then someone blew in my ear. I

turn and saw Gaara with a smirked on his face then I hugged him. "Hi twin it's

been awhile" Sasori said

Gaara sat next to me "Hey Sasori"

Sasori mess up Gaara hair "I talked to Temari she said she show you with some

pink head girl" he said winking me and Deidara came back "babe meet my twin "

She looked at Gaara and blinked couple times then held out her hand "I'm

Deidara Uzumaki" Gaara took her hand "Naruto sister"

"And my fiancée" Sasori added

"Congrats Deidara" I said

She hit Sasori "Thanks"

Gaara nodded then Sasori put a glass in front of Gaara and Gaara looked at it

"It's your favorite cream soda mix with root beer and a hint of lemon" Sasori said

Gaara took a drink "Thank twin"

Sasori smiled "How long you staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow"

"You can't" Hinata said "You and Sakura haven't seen the town"

"Someone has a next best friend" Sasori murmured

Gaara looked at me then I got up "We talk tomorrow" I promised Hinata

She nodded then I left with Gaara and waved bye to everyone. As soon as we

were alone in the car " Gaara would you be mad if I stayed here"

He gripped the steeling wheel "Naruto gave me 15 grad" he said changing the

subject

"Ok" I put my hand on his wrist "I told I wasn't go stay with you"

"I know"

"So where do we go from here"

"Either you leave with me tomorrow or you don't"

I licked my dry lips and let his wrist go then looked out the window 'I love Gaara'


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We arrive back at the hotel and I sat on the bed thinking about what I should do.

'I don't wanna hurt him' I looked at the closed bathroom door 'but if I stay with him he could end up getting arrest'

I looked down at my hands as tears came down my cheeks then I laid down on my side in the bed as the bathroom door opened and buried my face into the pillow.

"Sakura?"

I cleared my throat "Yes?" it came out hoarse

"I'm gonna get something to eat do you need anything?"

I wiped away my tears "A turkey sandwich and ice tea"

"Ok be back" he said as he closed the door then left

I got out the bed and took off my clothes then turn on the shower. I signed as I step into the shower then pushed my hair back and let the hot water ran down my face. I turn around and grab the soap then wash down. After I got out the shower I heard the door to the hotel opened and I cover myself with the towel then opened the bathroom door.

Gaara stood at the small table by the kitchen and glanced at me then looked back at the bags on the table. "I got you something"

I smiled and walked over to him as he held a bag my way then I opened the bag. A small rectangular navy blue box was in there and I took it out then opened it. I gasped at the beautiful diamond heart shape silver necklace then looked at Gaara and he walked up to me putting his thumb on my cheek.

"You're crying"

I looked away from his eyes "Sorry"

"You like it right?"

I smiled and nodded "It beautiful"

He smirked and let me go "Listen you can keep the necklace whether you come with me tomorrow"

"Gaara I love you"

He flinched and looked at me "But you're not coming with me"

"I didn't say that"

"You don't have to I heard the but in your voice"

"I'm protecting you"

"From who?"

"Myself"

He grabs my arms "I don't need you to protect me"

"If we stay together you get arrested"

He looked at me concerning "You said cops were looking for you before"

"I know but Hinata said they think I'm dead since I been missing for 2 years"

"You been missing for 2 years than you have nothing to worry about"

"But Tenten, the girl with Neji, is the cousin of my old friend"

"You think she told her she saw you"

"I don't think so but I can't be 100 percent sure"

He sat on the bed "You're staying away from me to protect you but what about the people you made friends with her they could get arrested too"

I flinched and sat in the chair at the small table "Gaara I-i…"

I didn't know what to tell him then I tried to think of something.

"Listen I don't know if I love you but I know I want you around"

I bit my lip trying to hold my tears "I wanna be around you too but it best to end this now"

He got off the bed and walked towards me "Give a real reason"

"Getting arrested is a real reason"

"You say you love me but you don't wanna be with me"

"Are you doubt my love for you?"

"Why should I believe you do?"

I pushed him and he stumble but he grab my arm then pulled me against his body. "Let me go"

"No"

I looked up into his eyes then blink as tears came down my cheeks and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and lean closer to him and he let go my arms then took my waist into his hands. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned against his mouth then he licked my lips. I opened my mouth more and thrust my tongue into his mouth then he knocked me down onto the bed. Before I could even think for a second his mouth was back over mine and he removed my towel then he kissed my neck. I wanted to tell him if we have sex it would make me change my mind about going with him but I couldn't even form the words my mind went blank in a second. He licked my neck then kissed his way down to my breast and took my breast into his hands. He opened his mouth and put it over my nipple then sucked on it. I moaned then he pushed my legs apart and rubbed his thumb against my folds. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pulled on my nipple and thrust his finger inside me then I gripped his hair.

He looked up at me with a smirked on his face "Even if we break up you won't forget me I promise you that"

I doubt I would forget him even if we were going to have sex. He pulled on my nipple with his free hand and added another finger inside me then licked my other nipple.

"You know your not gonna find another guy that makes you feel the way I make you feel"

I wasn't gonna look for another guy but he sound a little jealous so I'll make him think I will. I smiled and licked my lips "Gaara you're my first I can't forget you"

He smirked and rubbed my lips with his thumb then removed his fingers. I protest but stopped when I felt his thick erection enter me and I moaned then he began thrusting. He looked down at me as he moved inside me then I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips against his. He smirked and took my hips into his hands then moved faster. I closed my eyes enjoying the feel of him inside as well as being with him. Gaara rubbed my cheeks and I opened my eyes then looked at him.

"You're crying again"

I bit my lips and blinked the tears away then touched his cheek "I'm happy and sad"

He thrust faster and harder "I want you happy and excited"

I moaned against as I followed his movement then nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm always happy and excited to be with you"

"I must be doing something wrong if you're able to talk"

I smiled and pulled him down towards my mouth then kissed him. He deepens the kissed and thrust deeper then buried his face in my neck. I tighten my gripped around Gaara neck then closed my eyes. I didn't want the night to end and I didn't want to think about not seeing him the morning. The only thing I want was just me and him for this moment and if I don't see him at least I'll remember this moment. I must been holding on to him too tight cause he pulled my arms from around his neck and shook his head as he held my hands above my head.

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing"

He kissed me "I don't believe you"

I licked his lips and he smirked then held my wrist in one hand. He slid his fingers down my arms slowly and seductively then stopped when he reach my neck. He rubbed my neck then licked the tip of my ear and pulled on it with his teeth. He started moving his hand down my breast then down my stomach and I watched as he put his hand between our bodies. I screamed when I felt him touch my folds and I came then he continued rubbed my folds.

"How many times are you going make me come?"

"What would the fun be in telling when I can show you?"

My eyes went wide as we fucked all night long and he did eventually did come but not as many as I did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

My eyes fluttered opened then I moved my hand in front of my face to cover myself from the sun and sat up. I looked around the room and realize I was alone in the hotel room then I got out the bed. I ran to the window and looked through the blinds then I dropped to my knees.

I covered mouth as tears came down my cheeks "Ah...No" I shook my head

'He didn't leave me he just went to get breakfast'

I wiped my tears then went into the bathroom and saw a letter tape to the bathroom mirror.

_Sakura,_

_I didn't wanna force you to choose so I made a decision for you and I believe that it will be best for the both of us if we spilt up. I will miss your company but don't worry I'll be back I still have to beat Naruto in a race._

_Gaara_

I ripped the note and slammed my fists against the counter then dropped to my knees. I opened my fist and let the ripped note fall out my hand then I bit my lip. I wrapped my arm around my stomach and rocked myself as I cried then I heard the hotel phone rang. I jumped up from the floor and ran to the side of the bed then picked up the phone.

"Gaara"

"No its Hinata, Sakura"

"Oh" I said disappointed

"I'm glad I caught you before you left"

"I have nowhere to go"

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara just left me"

"Sakura I'm so sorry do you want me to come over? Or bring you anything?"

"Not right now I just wanna be alone"

"All call you later"

I hung up the phone then laid down and pulled Gaara pillow to my chest. I squeezed it really tighten as I cried some more "How could you do this to me?"

I threw the pillow and cried harder then turn over. 'What am I gonna do?'

I sniffed and sat up with my knees to my chest then looked at Gaara pillow. It had something coming out of it and I crawled over to the pillow then picked it up. Money fell out of it. I touched my neck and smiled then rubbed the heart diamond shaped necklace he gave me. My stomach growled and I blushed realizing I haven't ate anything then got out the bed. I walked over to the small kitchen then opened the mini fridge and grab a peach. After I ate the peach I took a shower then put on some clothes and brush my teeth. I put the money Gaara gave into my bookbag then took a hotel note pad and a pen. I need to make a list.

_**Job**_

_**License**_

_**Car**_

_**Food **_

_**Clothes **_

I tap the pen against my mouth trying to think of what else I may need then I shrugged I could always add whatever when I remember. I knew a job, food and clothes would be easy to get but the license and car will take some time. I place the note pad and pen down then put on my shoes. I walked into the bathroom and fixed my hair then put the hotel key into my bookbag. I put on my backpack then opened the door and begin walking. I brought the clothes and food but I couldn't decide where I wanted to work plus Hinata found me.

"Hey Hinata"

"Sakura get in" I put my bags into the backseat then sat in front and she drove off. "I'm sorry about him"

I was happy she didn't say his name it made me feel a little better but not really

"Me too but what can you do" I said bitterly

Hinata flinched "Are you mad at him?"

"I was at first but when I think about it I wouldn't have went with him anyways"

"Are you sure?"

"I love him with all my heart but I would hate myself if something bad happened to him because of me"

She nodded "I feel the same way with Sasuke"

"Has he ever told you he loved you?"

She flinched again and I wanted to take in back "I'm sorry its none of my business"

She smiled dryly "He never told me he loved me but I believe he does"

I smiled "I believe Gaara loves me too and he never told me either"

"What matter is that we believe they do"

'Yeah I guess'

A drink would be nice about right now

'Now that sounds great'

"Sakura are you listening to me"

"What you say?"

"I said you don't have to stay at the hotel you could stay with me and my sister"

"I don't wanna impose"

She smiled "I'm inviting you to stay with me"

I concerned 'Do I wanna stay at a hotel by myself?'

You don't but what about Sasuke

"What about Sasuke?"

"Its my house not Sasuke"

I shook my head "That's not what I mean"

"What do you mean?"

"Wouldn't I be messing up you and him time"

She shook her head "Trust me its fine"

I wanted to believe that it was fine but at the moment I really didn't care what happened to me "Sure why not"

She smiled and hugged me then the car swivel. I screamed and she let me go then grab the steeling wheel. "I'm so sorry"

I blinked a couples time as I try to caught my breath "Give me a minute before I forgive you for trying to kill us both"

She nodded and pulled up into the hotel then parked the car. I opened the door and she followed me upstairs to my room then I opened the door. I grab my backpack then threw it on the bed and stuffed my old clothes into my bookbag.

Hinata opened the mini fridge and took the food out of it then put it on the table. My stomach growled then I blushed and hope Hinata didn't hear it but my hope went down the drain when she laughed.

After she was done laughing said "If you hurry we can go to McDonald's"

I really didn't need to hurry since I didn't have that much stuff so I was done in 30 minutes and we were at McDonald's in 5 minutes then I was eating my bacon and egg McGrillal in 3 minutes. Somewhere between finishing my McGrillal and drinking my orange juice I fell asleep. I woke up as Hinata pulled up into her garage and we got out the car I notice a car in front of the house then it took me a minute to realize the car was Sasuke.

'Did Sasuke spend the night or did he just arrive?'

Hinata must have knew what I was thinking because she blushed "He spend the night"

"Him spending the night is that normal"

Her cheek turn darker red and she didn't get to answers because he came into the garage with no shirt on and jeans. "Morning Sasuke"

He narrows his eyes at me then looked at Hinata but she was avoiding his gaze which made me curious as to wanna know what was going on between them. It was quiet for about 5 minutes before I heard music and I looked at Hinata then she walked pass Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was invite"

"Where your boyfriend?"

"None of your business"

He smirked "He left you"

I glared at Sasuke "I don't like you and you don't like me but Hinata likes us both so do you think you be a little nice to me"

"No" he said then walked back into the house

"Asshole" I grab my stuff out the car then walked into the house and put them on the couch in the family room

Hinata came from upstairs then picked up some of my stuff and I picked up the rest as I followed her up the stairs. She turned left and opened a door then we walked in. The room had white walls and gray carpet. The room was empty except for the queen size bed and dresser with a mirror.

"I couldn't decide what to color it so I just left it white" she said putting my stuff on the bed then walked out the room

I put the stuff on the bed too and ran to catch up with her as she gave me a tutor of the house then we went downstairs into the kitchen. She made Sasuke breakfast as she told me about her father never being home and Sasuke walked in then kissed her.

He sat down at the kitchen counter glaring at me "How long is she gonna be here?"

"As long as she wants" Hinata said smiling at me

I smiled back then when her back was turn I stuck my tongue out at Sasuke "How childish" was all he said

I gave him the finger and put my arm around Hinata shoulder "Hinata do you know any good places to work"

"Well it de-" I let Hinata go and ran to the hall bath then threw up

"Sakura are you ok?" Hinata asked

"I don't know"

"Maybe she pregnant" Sasuke said

As soon as he said I realize me and Gaara didn't use a condom


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 **

It been 3 months I worked at _Dirty_ only because I didn't wanna work for Sasuke or his brother and plus I never been to the other place but mainly because I know more people at _Dirty_. I found out I was pregnant with Gaara baby and I was glad that I have something that would make me happy again. I don't watch the races as much as I used to and I'm trying to move on more every day. I sat down at the bar and blew my hair out my face then Sasori put glass of water in front of me.

"Thank you"

"Don't work to hard"

I place my hand on my stomach "I'm not but the baby is fine plus its not even a baby yet"

"Hey don't listen to your mother she doesn't know what she talking about" Sasori said making drinks

Deidara came up to the bar "Are you taking it slow?"

I looked at her then Sasori who started laughing and she looked at me confused "Your starting to sound like your fiancé"

"In 2 weeks she'll be my wife"

Deidara rolled her eyes "Don't remind me"

I smiled and finish my water then got up "I would love to stay and chat but I got other things to do"

"Remember slow and steady" Deidara reminded me

"Yes mother and dad do you have anything to say"

"You take care here" Sasori said

I smiled and grab my tray then walked to the table of a group of guys who just walked in. "Hello I'm Sakura your waitress"

"Your those most beautiful cherry blossom of youth I ever seen"

I raise a brow at the black short hair guy wear a green jumpsuit and the thickest eye brow I ever seen "Uhh…thank you I think"

"Don't mind Lee he weird like that" said guy with red triangle on each cheek and spiky dark brown hair

I nodded then looked at the other guy wear black sunglasses and jacket that cover up his mouth. "Do you need a minute or do you know what you wanna drink?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Lee asked

I ignore his comment and waited then sunglasses answered "I want club soda"

"I want a beer" said spiky dark brown hair

"Do you recommend anything?" Lee asked

"I don't know what you like"

"I trust your judgment"

I frowned "You just met me"

"Don't you believe love at first sight?"

"No"

Lee shook his head then looked away from me and I looked at the other two. Spiky head guy shrugged then looked at the other waitresses and sunglasses said nothing. I signed then walked away from the table and place my tray on the bar while I told Sasori what they want it.

Sasori frowned when I mention about Lee supposedly hitting on me then he put their drinks on my tray "Lee sounds weird I would stay away from him"

I frowned "Trust me he's harmless"

He didn't say anything else as I walked back to the table then I place their drinks on the table and I looked at Lee. "Are you gonna order something?"

He looked at me then he shrugged and I signed "If your not ordering anything I'm gonna go to another table"

"I know what I want now"

"Really wow that was fast"

"Do you know how much it would cost to have a private dance?" spiky head asked

"No because each girl is different and has their own prices"

"How much is the cheapest girl?"

"Luna is 500 dollars for 30 minutes until eleven thirty" I looked at the clock by the bar "which is in 5 minutes"

"How much is she after eleven thirty?"

"550"

"You could just watch her on stage for abut 10 dollars then pay her in singles"

"Does she do lap dancing?"

I nodded "It the same price as the private dancing"

"I don't have that kinda of money"

I smiled "Other girls do lap dancing for cheaper"

His eyes wide "How much cheaper?"

"100 dollars for 15 minutes"

Spiky head guy checked his wallet "Would any of them do 50?"

"I'll asked" but I doubt it

"I would like a beer" Lee said

I nodded then walked back to the bar and saw red head with curls. She was wearing black bra and mini leopard print skirt with red leather boots then there were the tattoos all over her body. I tap her on the shoulder and she flip her hair then looked at me.

"Hey are you willing do a lap dance for 50 dollars?"

"Hmm… it depends on the guy" I pointed out spiky head at the table "not for him but maybe the guy with jacket that's covering his mouth he looks hot"

"Can you asked any of the other girls?"

She looked at me "Are you pregnant?" my eyes wide "I'll take that as a yes don't worry I looked out for single mother's" she walked away

Of course she didn't answer my question but was only weird about

"Sasori do I looked fat?"

"Oh nooo… I'm so not answering that question"

"Sasori"

"I plead the 5th"

"Please Sasori" He shook his head and I poke out my lip

He looked away from me and put another beer on my tray then walked to the end of the bar. I frowned and walked away then as I was walking back to the table I notice spiky head was missing.

I place the beer in front of Lee "What happened to the other guy?"

Lee took a swallowed of beer "Kiba found a girl that dance for 50"

I picked up my tray "If you need any more drinks let me know"

I left then sat down in the bar stool. "Maybe you should head out"

I looked at Sasori "I only been working for 5 hours"

"I won't tell"

"Thanks but know thanks"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I think that after the baby is born I really should find my own place. I would now but the baby and work have me tired. Every now and then I think about Gaara. I heard a snorted in the back of mind

**More like now than then**

I signed as I laid across my queen size bed looking at my cream ceiling on a Sunday evening when I heard a knock on the door. "Yes"

Short version of Hinata with shoulder length hair peeked into my room "Sakura-chan, dinner ready"

I sat up "Is Sasuke eating with us?"

She shook her head "Nee-chan and Sasuke-san are going out"

I got off the bed and followed Hanabi out my room then into the kitchen. When we got into the kitchen Hinata was washing dishes while Sasuke stood behind her with his hands on each side of her and I cleared my throat then got a glare from Sasuke.

"Still here I see"

Hinata hit Sasuke "Leave her alone she pregnant"

"She looks the same to me"

I blinked "Was that an almost compliment from Uchiha"

"Don't flatter yourself I think your lying about the whole pregnant thing" Sasuke looked at Hanabi who was munching on a roll just watching us then blushed when Sasuke looked at her and he looked at Hinata back. "I don't understand why your sister or the supposedly pregnant lady can't wish dishes"

"I don't mind washing dishes"

He frowned "Your just too nice" he said walking out the kitchen and Hinata looked over her shoulder then dried her hands.

"I hope you enjoy dinner"

I smiled "I hate to admit but Sasuke right" Hinata eyes went wide "your not washing dishes or cooking for a week"

"But-"

"No buts"

She looked like she was ready to argue "She right nee-chan"

We both looked at her little sister and she blushed then lowered her head "I guess I can if everyone thinks so"

Sasuke walked back into the kitchen "Let's go"

She nodded then waved bye to us "Hanabi make sure Sakura doesn't-"I'll be fine just enjoy yourself and don't do anything I won't do"

"I don't think she should take your advice she may end up pregnant"

I glared at him "I hate you"

He shrugged "I'll pretend to care"

Before Hinata or Sasuke or me said anything Hanabi pushed Sasuke and Hinata closer to the door "Have fun nee-chan and Sasuke-san"

When they finally left Hanabi poured herself some lemonade then sat at the kitchen table "How come Sasuke-san doesn't like Sakura-chan?"

"Cause I tried to break up him and Hinata"

She dropped her folk and the sound of medal hitting glass echo the room as she looked at me with shock then frowned "Why would you do that nee-chan loves Sasuke-san?"

She picked up her folk then started eating again and pause "Until less you want him to yourself"

'She can't be serious'

I looked at her **She serious**

"No its not like that I saw Sai kissing another girl and I thought it was Sasuke"

She thought about it "So you like Sai?"

I frowned 'How the hell she come up with that?'

"No I don't like any Uchiha there all too cocky for me"

"But Itachi-sama so nice"

'I doubt he would be mean to a kid'

"If you say so"

She stood and pointed her folk at me "You don't believe me"

I held up my hand I didn't want her pointing me in the eye with the folk "Hanabi you can like Uchiha don't let what I say change your mind about them"

She sat down "You can't change my mind I only knew you for 3 months"

I signed then tried a safe topic "How come I haven't met your father?"

"Daddy works a lot but he calls us a lot"

I been here for 3 months the house phone doesn't ring that much but I didn't want her pointing the folk at me "Maybe one day I'll met him"

"So how come I never seen your baby father?"

I flinched the girl was too smart for own good "I don't know where he is plus we got into a fight and he left"

"I'm sorry but don't worry when nee-chan and Sasuke-san gets into fights they always makes up so you will too"

**This is girl very optimist **

I smiled "Thanks Hanabi"

She put her food into the sink "Can I watch TV?"

"Sure" she left and I finish my food then went back to my room

I sat on my bed and put my hand over my stomach 'I hope Hanabi right'

"I would love for you to meet your daddy"


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22**

**AN:// Sorry it took so long but I had things to do but i'm gonna try to go back to giving chapters every week or 2 weeks **

I stood in front of a mirror that show how I look from head to toe. " I look like a bright ass whale"

"Your pregnant your suppose to look like that" Hinata said

"Really I'm suppose to look like a beach ball with arms and legs"

Hanabi giggled and I looked at her then she covered her mouth.

"You don't look like a beach ball you look beautiful" said the sell lady

I ignore her and looked at the bright clothes I was wearing "Why can't I wear something that doesn't look like I'm glowing in the dark"

"Find anything yet rainbow" Sasuke said as I glared at him and Hinata hit him then looked at me "I guess you weren't faking the pregnant thing you look bigger every day or maybe your just getting fat"

"Sasuke" Hinata said we both looked at her " take Hanabi to get something to eat"

He shrugged then walked away "One of these day your gonna be boyfriend less"

"Ignore him"

"Easier said then done"

"I'll go find you darker clothes" Hinata said as I walked back into the dressing room

I closed the door and lift up my shirt then rubbed my belly. 'I can't believe I'm already six months'

I heard a knock on the door and pulled my shirt down then opened the door. Hinata held out darker clothes and better looking clothes. I took them then tried them on then they fit so I brought them. We head to the food court after I paid for the clothes and I looked for what the baby wanted. Baby wanted Mexican. After I got my food I sat next to Hanabi who was eating pizza while Sasuke drink his soda then Hinata came to the table with a grilled chicken salad.

"What are you gonna do about work after the baby born?" Sasuke asked

"Hanabi babysitter can watch Hanabi and the baby while Sakura works" Hinata said

"I'm not working until the baby 3 months"

"Are you still working now?"

I nodded "I'm not stopping until I'm 8 months"

Hinata eyes wide "You shouldn't work now"

"Calm down I'm not working as a waitress right now"

"Your not?" Sasuke said

"What are you doing " Hinata asked

"Kinda of sectary for Jiraiya and assistant bartender for Sasori"

"Wait don't you need a license to be a bartender" Hinata asked

"That why I'm assisting"

"Maybe you should find another job"

"But I like be a waitress"

"You may like it but working at a bar isn't a good job for a mother"

"Until I get a chance to go back to school this is the best its gonna get" I said getting up

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting your feelings but I'm just being honest"

"I know you are Hinata but unlike you and Sasuke who just graduated high school this year I haven't completed my junior and senior year"

"You could get your GED"

"I am and I will but not right now my focus is on my baby"

"What are you having?" Hanabi asked

"A boy" I said with a smile

"I wonder if he gonna have pink hair" Sasuke said smirking

I glared at him "I tried can you take me home"

Hinata got up but Sasuke pulled back down "Give Sakura your keys"

"But-"

"She has her license now" She signed then handed me her keys and I took them "Hanabi go with Sakura"

Hanabi got up and threw her food away then came back to the table. I waved bye then walked away with Hanabi along my side and we walked back to JCPenny's.I drove back to Hinata house and Hanabi flip the radio stations then looked out the window.

"Sakura-chan are you gonna have another baby"

I looked at her " I don't know yet"

"You should so the baby won't be lonely"

"What makes you think the baby would be lonely?"

"Well when I was 2 my mother died"

"I'm sorry"

She nodded " I don't remember her but I've got my father sometimes when he comes home but I always have nee-chan"

I smiled "Maybe when I'm older but right now this is the only for right now"

She nodded and looked back out the window then signed "What do you think Sasuke-kun and nee-chan are doing"

"Making out" I lied

**More liking fucking each other brains out**

'Which I wish I was with Gaara'

"Who Gaara?" Hanabi asked

'I said that out loud'

**Apparently **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Even though I brought pregnancy clothes had to buy some more or I was gonna have to go to work every day in t-shirt. I told Hanabi that Gaara the baby father then she asked where is he and I told her the truth that I didn't know after that she didn't ask any more questions. I'm on temporary leave from work and now I'm just ready for my water to break any day. I'm not late. I just want the baby out of me. Technically my due isn't until 2 weeks from now. I signed heavily as I ate my carrot then drink a cup of chocolate milk and Hanabi walked into the kitchen.

She made a face "Why are you eating a carrot and drinking chocolate milk?"

"It so the baby have good eye sight and strong bones"

"It won't do much good if you just started doing that now" Sasuke said walking into the kitchen

I glared at him "For you information I have been doing it through out my pregnancy not that its any of your business"

He ran his fingers through his hair "Get dress"

"I am dress" I said narrowing my eyes

He signed "Hinata wants you out the house"

"Why does she want me out the house?"

"Didn't ask and don't care so leave"

I glared at him "She throwing you a surprise baby shower" Hanabi said

"Oh really how nice I guess I can be gone for 2 hours"

Hanabi nodded "That show be good"

I walked back to my room and put on my flip-flops then walked back to the kitchen. Sasuke gave me Hinata keys then I drove to the movie theater and picked horror movie I figure this will be the last time I see a horror movie at least for a little while. After The Final Destination was over I head back to the house and opened the door then show decorations.

"SURPRISE" Hinata yelled

My eyes wide at the gifts and amount of people to come then Hinata hugged me. I hugged her back thinking 'I don't even know half of these people'

"Hinata I can't believe you do all of this wow"

She smiled and sat me down at the kitchen table then I seen Deidara. "Hey Sakura how are you?"

"I'm fine how are you and Sasori since you guys got married last month then you didn't invite no one to the wedding"

"That cause we're having a big reception where everyone can come and we play our wedding video"

I nodded then sat through congratulations, how many months are you, really you 9 months then you should be having your baby soon, what sex is the baby, where the baby dad, you guys got in a fight and he left without you telling your pregnant, I'm sorry, baby bring happiness, how old are you, your young, you should be in college instead of missing around with a boy, and my favorites one what do your parents think about the baby, where are your parents, I'm sorry for your lost, but whose gonna help you take care of your baby.

'Funny how people who don't even know you always in your business'

Hinata save me from more question by telling me to opened my gifts and I was happy to do something other than talk about myself, my parents and Gaara. I got a lot clothes, some shoes, a crib, changing table, diapers, car seat, a stroller, baby toys, teddy bear, bottles, sip cup, gift cards, and etc.

After I thanked everyone for coming and they gifts then Hinata told them they can leave when they are ready. The baby shower started at 4 and everyone was gone by 9: 30.

I picked up some cups and plates from off the table "No Sakura I can do"

"I'm helping you since you through show for me"

"I got it"

"I wanna help you"

"Fine but don't pick up the crib or-"I know mother Hinata"

She smiled as she went through the cabinets and grab plastic wrap then went to the counter. I glanced at the micro-wave.**10:00**. I looked in the family room and Hanabi was knock out on the couch then I heard the door. Hinata stop what she was doing and went to the door but it opened before she got their then a man with dark hair along with same eye color as Hinata and Hanabi walked in.

'I'm guess that Hinata Dad'

"Father your back"

Hanabi woke up and rubbed her eyes then her eyes went wide. She got up then ran to her father and he hugged her. I looked at Hinata who went back to putting stuff in the fridge then he let go of Hanabi and looked at me.

"Who's this?"

"Sakura, she my friend"

"When is she going home?"

Hinata flinched and I think I did too "Sakura lives here" Hanabi said

"I leave and you invite a pregnant girl in my house"

"She my friend and I told her she can stay with us"

"I don't care what you told her this is my house and I decide who stays and who goes"

I had a feeling that I was gonna be homeless with my baby.

"First you invite her to stay in my house and she pregnant next your gonna tell me your pregnant with Uchiha baby"

Hinata frowned "I'm not pregnant and Sakura my friend"

"I don't care if she was your cousin don't invite anymore people to stay in my house or you won't have one"

"You can kick me out the house but there won't be anyone to take care of Hanabi but me" she said as tears came down her cheeks

Apparently tears does nothing for her dad " I don't need you to take care of Hanabi and can hired someone to do that"

"Fine than hired someone but I'm done living with you come on Sakura"

'Where are we going? Am I gonna have to give up my baby if I can't find us a place to stay?'

I put my hand on my stomach as my heart started beating faster then I heard something. Hinata father looked horrified as he looked at me then I looked down and seen that my water broke. Hanabi ran to the phone and dial 911 then Hinata ran to my side and sat me down on the couch.

"Don't sit her on my couch" Hinata father said

We both ignore him and Hinata rubbed my hand "Breathe in and out"

I smiled at her weakly "Done this before"

"Actually no but I was there when Hanabi was born"

"I know your mad at your father I would be too but you can't leave Hanabi she needs you"

"I don't plan on leaving her"

Pain hit me and I gripped the couch as I cried out then Hinata got up "Where are you going?" I asked her

"I'll be right back I promise"

Hanabi sat next to me "The ambulance are on their way"

"Thanks Hanabi"

"I never seen a baby born before"

"And you won't see one today" her father said

The ambulance finally did come and when I got to the hospital my contractions were a 2 minutes apart then when I finally got a doctor they were a 30 seconds apart. **(AN:// I summarizing the hospital part) **My legs were spread wide open and I was pushing and pushing and pushing then swearing and saying that I was gonna kill Gaara and more pushing and pushing then more swearing and screaming for the doctor to get the baby out already and a little more pushing. When I finally heard the baby screaming and crying then I smiled as sweat dip down my forehead. Hinata wiped it off while the doctors clean off the baby and cut the cut then handed me my baby.

"Congratulation it's a health red head boy"

I stroke his cheeks and he looked at me with his teal eyes "Hi there I'm your mommy"

Hinata got out the chair then went into the hallway giving me some alone time with my son Sota Gaara Haruno.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**AN:// I meant to spell the baby name Saito instead of Sota**

"Don't even think about"

Teal eyes with red hair looked at me and I swear he smiled as he crawled towards the spider. I ran towards 3 month Saito then picked him up and he started whining.

"I know mommy so mean she won't let me eat a spider"

He put his fist into his mouth and looked at me then I kissed his cheek. He took his hand out his mouth and I guess I took to long cause he put it back in his mouth. I walked into the kitchen and put him into his high chair then the door from outside opened. Hinata and Sasuke walked in then Hinata hugged me.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, just waiting for the babysitter"

"You won't need one today" she said playing with Saito

"Your gonna watch him" She shook her head "who?"

"Hanabi"

"But you and your dad-"He left again and she said she doesn't need a babysitter"

I crossed my arms "You want me to leave my baby with a 11 year old"

"Sasuke got a race so I'll be here"

I looked at Sasuke "You don't want Hinata to you see race" Sasuke ran his fingers through his hair but didn't answer and I walked over to him until I was in his face "Hinata why Sasuke so quiet?"

"He finally got Itachi agree to race him"

I looked at her "Isn't that a good thing"

"If Sasuke wins Sasuke has to quit racing and if Itachi wins he suppose to make a honest woman out of me"

"What if you say no?"

'I knew she wouldn't but I had to ask'

"I don't know" she looked at Sasuke

"Her saying no wasn't in the deal"

"That's not fair why should she have to be force to marry you"

"How do you think I feel, like I wanna give up racing?"

"Do you love her?"

I knew Hinata was holding her breath without looking at her

"That's none of your business"

She signed then Saito started whining and hit on the high chair. I went through the fridge and put a bottle in the microwave then took it out. I put a drop on my arm then handed put it in front of him when it wasn't too hot and he started sucking on the nipple.

When I turn back to them "I gotta go" Sasuke said then walked over to Hinata who was leaning against the counter and kissed her on the cheek

"How are we suppose to know if you win or not?"

He didn't say anything just kept walking then I heard the door opened and closed. "He racing at Dirty" Hinata said watching Saito

"Oh then I can watch for you"

"You don't have to"

"Did I embarrass you?"

She shook her head "I love Sasuke, but I don't wanna get married right now plus he wouldn't be happy if we were and I wouldn't marry him if he didn't love me"

"You think Itachi gonna win"

"Itachi really good"

"Why all of sudden?"

She shrugged then walked over to Saito "You should go and call Hana"

"I'm leaving and I'll call her from the car" I kissed Saito on the forehead "bye be a good boy for aunty Hinata"

Hinata handed me her keys and I started to ask how she was gonna get Hanabi but she said just go to work. I walked to the door and as soon as I opened it he started crying then I started to walk back but I caught myself.

'He ok' I said 10 times before I walked out the door and closing it behind me

As soon as I got into the car I called Hana then she answer on the third ring "Hey Sakura I'm glad you called I can't baby-sit Saito today but tomorrow I can"

"That's why I'm calling Hinata babysitting today"

"Well this works out perfectly plus I'm gonna see my boyfriend race today"

"Do I know him?"

She hesitated then answered "Yeah you know him"

"Really who?"

"Sasuke's older brother"

My eyes went wide and I almost drove off the road "Your with Itachi since when?"

"We been dating for the past 3 months"

"But you Saito babysitter and I don't like him"

"You don't like Sasuke either but your friends with Hinata"

I signed "I should fire you"

"I'll see you at Dirty" said before she hung up

I arrive at Dirty 30 minutes later and parked Hinata car then walked in.

Deidara hugged me "Oh Sakura its been awhile"

"Deidara I seen you last weekend"

She shook her head "I mean at work"

I followed her to the bar and Sasori smiled "Hey their mommy"

"Hi yourself hubby"

"Wifey is being mean to me"

"Hubby wants kids and I blame you" Deidara said glaring at both of us

"I think you both make good parents"

"I think being Saito godparents is enough for now"

Sasori whisper to me "I'm trying to change her mind"

"I heard that" she said walking away

Sasori watched her then looked at me "I love her but she can be so bossy"

"I'm sure you can held it" I said sitting down

"Hey what you doing your suppose to be working?"

I looked around the place it was at least 10 people and they already had drinks then I looked at him "There isn't anyone here yet"

"Your making excuses"

I smiled "So do you know why Itachi all of sudden wants to race?"

He nodded "One word"

"What's that?"

He signal me to come closer even though their weren't nobody around us "Hana Inuzuka"

"That's actually two words"

He glared at me "But you get my point"

"He wants to impress my son 's babysitter" he nodded and clean off the counter "but why did he make a deal with Sasuke"

He stop wiping the counter "What deal?"

"Sasuke wins Sasuke quits racing and Itachi wins Sasuke has to marry Hinata"

"I didn't know about that and it doesn't seem like a fair deal to me"

"Its not"

Sasori continued wiping off the counter then shrugged "Not my business"

Hana walked into the door with Itachi arm around her waist and she got away from him then walked over to me. "Hey Sakura are you glad to be back"

I looked at her "Its too earlier for you to ask"

She smiled and order beer then sat next to me "I'm curious why Hinata didn't come"

"Your basically sister in laws"

She looked horrified "I just started dating Itachi"

"Do you know how Sasuke really feels about Hinata?"

"Are you on this again?" Sasori said

I glared at him "What do you mean?" Hana asked

"I know he possessive of her"

Hana still looked confused "My little brother is in love with her but he wouldn't admit it " Itachi said from behind Hana

"Uchiha"

"Sabuka"

"Heard your racing you kid brother"

"Heard you got married" Sasuke walked into the bar then looked at me and walked over to Sai.

Sasori looked at his watch "Aren't you suppose to be outside"

Itachi kissed Hana then walked away and Jiraiya appeared on the screen. "Hello everyone, Jiraiya owner of Dirty here to bring you another exciting race with Itachi Uchiha owner of B2 and former racer"

The camera went on Itachi and I heard people cheering then I looked behind me with shocked. 'When did the bar get full of people'

I got up and Sasori smiled handing me a tray as I walked to the table I heard Jiraiya voice " And Sasuke" The camera went from Itachi and his black and red viper to Sasuke and his black viper. When I glanced at the screen Sasuke wasn't looking too happy and Itachi had a blank emotion on his face. Jiraiya looked at Itachi then Sasuke and they got into their cars. "The race's is about to begin"

The bar crowd cheers as I looked at my consumers knowing once Jiraiya off the screen some half naked women appears and I took orders then walked back to the bar. I looked up when I heard tires squealing and saw Sasuke along with Itachi passing some brunette with lime green lace panties and bra.

"Why isn't it going to the race?" Hana asked

"It will but its suppose to build up the suspense"

"For who the guys" Hana asked annoyed

"Races at Dirty are always like this" Deidara said

Sasori put my orders on my tray and I walked away from the bar then ahead to my table. I heard Hana "Finally wait nooo.. Go back to the race"

I smiled as I place the drinks in front of the consumer and head to another table.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sasuke end up losing the race but Itachi didn't make him propose to Hinata. After that race Sasuke and Hinata kinda been distance towards each other. I losing my mind trying to come up with the best first birthday for Saito and Hinata not really helping me.

"Hinata"

She looked at a cute baby blue baby shirt with the white words that said 'Mom's boy'

"Hinata"

She signed and put it into the basket then looked at a pink dress with flowers.

"If you put that in the basket I'm gonna hit you"

She blinked then looked at me "I'm sorry"

"Come on lets go I got enough stuff for Saito first birthday"

Her eyes wide "I'm so sorry Sakura"

'I wasn't surprise she forgot for the past 9 months she been forgetful'

"Its ok the party not until 3 you got 3 hours to get him something"

She nodded and push the basket "I promise I'll get him the best gift"

**3 hours later **

Saito ran around in blue jean and a black shirt while I greeted people coming into the house. Deidara and Sasori were the first one here but they came a hour early. Sasori played with Saito while Deidara help me with the food for everyone. Hana, Itachi and Sasuke came a hour after the party started then Naruto came 30 minutes after them but I was worried about Hinata it been already 2 hours to the party and still no Hinata.

"Sasuke can you please go find Hinata?"

"The party just started"

I glared at him "The party started 2 hours ago"

"Find whatever" he got up but the front door was already opened

Hinata and Hanabi walked in drench with a Wal-Mart bag then Hinata hand it to me and I closed the door behind her.

"Sakura I'm sorry I'm late but I wanted to make sure-"Where were you had us worried"

Deidara handed Hinata and Hanabi a towel then they thank her. Hinata looked at Sasuke, he was looking back at her but not her face.

"Saito tell Auntie Hinata thank you"

"Hank you"

She smiled "Your welcome"

I handed him the bag while Deidara took Hinata and Hanabi into the kitchen. He turn the bag over then tried to rip the box and when he couldn't do it he threw the box.

"Saito" he looked at me "do you need help"

"Peace help mommy"

I opened the box of Lego's and Saito picked one up then started to put it into his mouth but I took it. I picked him up "You've other present"

I sat him in his highchair and helped him open all his gifts. Deidara and Sasori brought him designer gym shoes, a cute black leather jacket and a tricycle. Naruto brought him hot wheels and rattle. Hinata brought him Lego's and a leap pad. Hana brought him a swing and sunglasses. Sasuke and Itachi brought him a xylophone, a toy cell phone and a small hummer. I through him a birthday party, bake him a cake and brought him his favorite show series and movie along with books. We sang happy birthday then I let him play in his lemon Elmo cake while everyone else ate from a different cake.

"Look at you" I said as I took his picture

"Mommy cake"

"Its all over you" He lift up his hands then Sasori came up behind his high chair and started tickling him. "Your gonna have cake all over you"

"It wouldn't be the first time" he said winking at Deidara

She blushed then looked at me "Don't listen to him"

Everyone left after they finish their cake expect for Deidara and Sasori but they did leave after Saito was sleep. I got done clean up from the birthday party and had my pj on then was about to get into bed when I heard a knock on the front door.

"Don't tell me you forgot something" I said as I opened the door

"I probably did"

Even though I didn't turn on the porch light and it was late plus still raining I knew that voice wasn't Sasori. "Gaara"

"Are you gonna let me in?" I move out the way closing the door then grab his jacket and he looked at me. "what?"

"Am I dreaming?"

He smirked before his mouth came down on mine then he pulled me closer. His lips were cold and wet but not for long. I knew my t-shirt was getting wet but I didn't care. I moan against his mouth and ran my fingers through his wet hair then he gripped my hips. I felt his erection against my stomach and I was gone. I pulled away from him taking off my t-shirt and he threw his jacket to the floor along with his t-shirt then I reach for his pants. I undid his pants and he pulled them down then picked me up. He laid me down on the couch then took his underwear off and spread my legs. I took his hard and thick cock into my hands then he groan as I stroke him.

"I miss you"

He licked his lips and thrust a finger inside me then I moan "Your tight and wet"

"I can't wait"

He took his finger out and I bought his erection to my entrance then I moan when the head slip inside me. He took my hips into his hands and I let go of his cock then I heard a baby crying. I froze then pushed Gaara way and grab my shirt off the floor.

I went to Saito room 'I'm a bad mother I forgot about him'

I picked him up as I heard Gaara footsteps then turn around "Gaara meet your son"

His eyes wide as he looked at Saito and Saito blinked then looked at Gaara. I handed Gaara his son and he took him as he looked at me then Saito.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I knew he was confused and mad but its not like I could have picked up the phone and call him plus he left me. Saito fell back asleep then we went back into the living room and sat on the couch. We didn't say a word to each other and I glanced at him from the corner of my eye then signed heavily. He looked at me and I looked him then he took my hand into his.

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Saito"

"It's ok cause I know you didn't know"

"I'm here now"

I nodded "It good thing you decide to come back in 2 years and not 5 or more"

He flinched "I was gonna come back in 5 or more years" he admitted

I pulled my hand out of his and stood with my hands on my hips "Why?"

He ran his hands in his hair then reach for me but I step out his reach then he got up "Its been 2 years Sakura how was I suppose to know you haven't moved on"

"You was worried about that, you were gonna have sex with me 30 minutes ago"

"Your right I was cause the only I wanted to do these pass years was fuck you and hold you"

I was silence as I seen a blushed across his face and I bit my lip then hugged him. He hugged me back but tighter and squeeze me every and then. I turn my face so I can look at him and he kissed me then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He picked me up and started walking then I pulled my mouth away.

"We aren't having sex"

"I know"

"How you know?"

"Last time we tried our son woke up so I figure the only time we can is if he not here or if we're 100 % sure he stay asleep for longer than a hour"

I didn't hear the last part of what he said because my mind was still on 'our son'. I felt my eyes get watery and Gaara looked at me then wiped the tears coming down my cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

I took his face into my hands "You said our son"

He frowned "That cause he is our son"

"You said it again"

He signed "I think you need to go to sleep" He laid me down on my bed and I got under the covers then reach for Gaara. He took my hand into his then kissed my hand. "I'm not going anywhere go to sleep"

"Promise" I said half sleep and dropped my hand

"I promise"

The following morning I woke up to smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. I yawned and looked around then notice a certain red head wasn't in bed with me.

'Maybe it was just a dream'

**Then you shoulda slept with him**

I got out the bed and went to check on Saito then notice he wasn't in the bed. 'I guess Hinata decide I need to sleep'

I walked into the kitchen and seen Saito munching on his bacon then notice a certain red handing me breakfast. "I guess it wasn't a dream"

He frowned "I told you yesterday you weren't dreaming"

"Just because you told me doesn't mean its true"

He raise a brow and I took the breakfast then sat down. I took a fork full of pancakes then swallowed and taste the eggs. I taste the bacon next even though you can't really mess up bacon its either done all the way or not.

"Its delicious you shoulda told me you could cook"

"Actually I can only cook breakfast"

"That's ok at you can cook something"

Saito decide he wanted some attention and started beating on his high chair with his fork then I kissed his cheek. "Morning Saito"

"Mommy"

The door opened and Gaara looked then I picked up Saito as Hinata walked in with Sasuke behind her. "Are you guys better?"

Hinata was staring at Gaara then Sasuke looked at me and Gaara. "Your back?"

"I came back yesterday"

"I want a rematch"

"Doesn't matter I can still beat you"

"I doubt it"

Hinata final blinked "Sakura Gaara standing in your kitchen"

"I know I thought I was dreaming too"

"This is great"

I shrugged "You and Sasuke?"

"Not officially"

"What do you mean?"

She took my arm and we walked out the kitchen "We slept together last night" I nodded "but he left after we did it then came by this morning"

"Your confused"

"Yes"

"At least you know he still wants you"

She frowned "But I want a relationship like before Itachi said something"

"What are you gonna do?"

She shrugged "I wish I knew"

Gaara was gonna race Sasuke again and probably Naruto too then there was the fact that we need to figure out what we are gonna do about: us and Saito. What about Hinata and Sasuke are they getting back together or are they just sleeping together? Itachi why is he trying to marry his brother off and how serious is his relationship with Hana? Are me and Gaara gonna go back how the way things were? Will we get back together?

**AN:// Next Chapter is going to be mostly about Uchiha brothers**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**Hinata POV**

After we left Sakura house I sat in Sasuke's car "I can't believe Gaara back"

He glanced at me "So he back? Big deal"

"What if he wants Saito and Sakura to go with him?"

"Who cares?"

I bit my lip "Sasuke do you love?" He didn't say anything and the car was silent for some moments then I signed "what do you want from me?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know what?"

He ran his hands through his hair "If I-the first thing you ask"

"You can't say it"

He glared at me "Why does it matter?"

"Because it does" I said crossing my arms and looked out the window when I felt my cheeks get wet

"Geez… why are you crying?"

"What does it matter?"

"Sorry"

I looked at him "Do you wanna be with me?"

"Hn" he took his hand into mine then kissed my hand

"Sasuke I love you" He dropped my hand and looked at me then looked back at the road. "have nothing to say?"

"What is there to say?"

"Forget"

He signed and the rest of the car ride was silent then we pulled up to Uchiha residents. He parked the car and opened the door for me then we walked up to the front door. Sasuke opened the front door and I heard a female laughing then saw Hana sitting on the couch next to Itachi.

"Hi Hinata and Sasuke" Hana said

Itachi got off the couch and hugged me then mess up Sasuke hair. "It been awhile since I seen you hear Hinata"

I smiled "I know and Hi Hana how Kiba?"

She smiled "He fine thanks for asking"

"Gaara back" Sasuke said

"Interesting" Itachi said

Hana looked confused "Who Gaara?"

"Saito's father" I told her

"Oh"

"He looks like Sasori except his hair spiky"

She nodded and I sat next to her as Uchiha brothers disappeared then I signed. "That great that he's back right?"

"I think so"

She looked around "Where did they disappear to?"

I shrugged "They always do that but lucky for me I don't have to entertain myself"

She smiled "How are you and Sasuke?"

"I told him I love him"

"That's great"

"But he didn't say anything back"

She flinched "I feel that it has something to do with Itachi"

"Maybe or he doesn't love"

"It suck being the only one in love" I nodded "hey come on lets go do something"

"Like what?"

She smiled "Don't worry it'll be fun" she said grabbing her purse

"Aren't we gonna leave them a note"

"What for? I was leaving, Itachi was just trying to convince me to stay"

I got into the car with Hana and she drove off "Where are we gonna?"

"I wanna race"

"Really?"

"Itachi doesn't want me to"

"Sasuke doesn't want me either"

"Do you wanna try?"

I thought about it "I do"

"How about we've our on race?"

"What does winner get?"

"Hmmm that's a good question?"

"How about the winner buys dinner?"

"Ok"

Hana pulled up to this a banned place and there was a guy standing out there next to a car then she stopped the car. She hugged the guy then he looked at me and handed me the keys to the black Honda.

"Hinata this Kankuro, Kankuro this is Hinata"

"Hi" I said shaking his hand

"Try not to wreck the car"

I nodded then pulled out my cell phone and there were no missed calls. I text Sakura and told her what I was gonna do then Hana walked up to me.

"What are you doing?"

"Telling Sakura we're about to race"

"Next time we'll have to invite her"

"I don't think she wants to race"

Hana shrugged and we got into the cars then he held his hands up. We took off and my heart raced as I drove the car then I kept thinking about what will Sasuke think. I glanced at Hana and she smiled at me then turned. I turned as well trying to catch up with her and stop thinking about Sasuke. In the back of my mind something told me Hana wasn't an amateur then warning sign went off in my head but I ignore them. I saw 2 sharper turns coming up and they were actually one big one. I swallowed and put both hands on the steeling wheel then turn. My heart beat faster and faster as I turn then my hands started sweating. I literally stop breathing until I finished the turn and let out a breath of relief then I notice I didn't see Hana anymore. I looked around for her and I figure she just pass then continued driving. As I drove I decide that racing isn't something I could do and that I'll just leave it to Sasuke then my phone started ringing. From the ring tone I knew it was Sasuke and I knew he be mad plus its not like I could actually answer the phone. Eventually the stop ringing and I notice another turn coming up then I took the turn but as I began turning I notice Hana car. My car was going to fast to stop so I swerve around her car then turn the wheel so I didn't hit the wall and the car started spinning. I scream as I tried to get control of the car then I hit the breaks and end up in front of Hana. I almost hit her car but I didn't and I looked at her. I couldn't move and I knew I was crying then my phone started ringing again. I tried to breath in and out but my chest was hurting too much then I heard the car door opened. I felt someone yank me out the car then I sat on the cold and hard road.

**Sasuke POV **

Me and Itachi came from the office walking back into the living room then notice the girls were gone. "Where are they?" I asked Itachi

Itachi looked around then came back "They're not here"

I called Hinata but she didn't answer then I looked at Itachi and looked as angry as I felt. I called Sakura and she said Hinata went racing but she said she didn't know where. Me and Itachi called around then I got hold of some guy name Kankuro who said got some girl racing name Hinata. I took the chance then me and Itachi pulled up to this a banned place.

"Where is she?"

"They haven't came back yet"

I grab him by his shirt "What do you mean they aren't back yet?"

"Let him go Sasuke and lets go find them"

We drove down the track and it didn't take long to find them but they were inch from crashing into each other. I stopped the car and ran to the car with Hinata in it then opened the door. I pulled her out the car and sat her down on the ground then tried to get her to look at me.

"Hinata"

Nothing. I shook her a little bit then kissed her and she blinked.

"Sasuke"

"Hn"

"I-I..-"Don't talk come on lets go" I said helping her stand

She stood "Sasuke"

"I'm not mad"

"Your not?"

"I was scared I lost you to be mad at you"

"Really?"

I rubbed her cheek "Hinata I love you"


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Sakura POV**

I heard someone knocking on the door early the next morning and I got out the bed then made sure Saito was still sleep. He was so I went to the door and Hinata stood there then I let her in.

"What's wrong?"

"Sasuke told me he loved me"

"You don't look to happy about it"

"I wanna be but he only said it cause he thought he was gonna lose me"

"How did the race go?"

"I never wanna do it again"

"That bad?"

"I almost got into a car accident with Hana"

I flinched "I don't think I would either" I looked at her "that why you looked scared to death"

I hugged and she hugged me back then I felt my shoulder get wet. I rubbed her back and I started to tell everything will be ok but I caught myself. I hated when people told me it was gonna be ok when they knew it wasn't or when people say things they think you wanna hear when all you want is someone to listen or just be quiet. I walked Hinata to the couch and sat her down.

"Would you like anything?"

She shook her "I haven't been to sleep"

I pulled the cover off the couch then put it over her shoulders "You should try but if you can't its ok, I'm here if you need me" I said getting off the couch

She gave me a weak smile "Thanks Sakura"

.I smiled back then went into the kitchen and opened the cabinet. I took out oatmeal and started making it when I heard Saito call my name then I heard footsteps. I looked over my shoulder to see Hinata then she sat at the counter and I heard different footsteps walking into the kitchen.

"Morning Gaara and Saito" I said

"Morning" Gaara said

"Hi Mommy and Aunty Hinata"

"Hi Saito and Gaara" Hinata said

"Hinata join us for breakfast" I said

Gaara nodded then put Saito in his high chair "Oatmeal mommy"

"Yes I made you oatmeal"

"Where Sasuke?" Gaara asked

Hinata looked at her hands "At home I think"

He didn't ask anymore but he did sit down and pulled out a cell phone. I put Saito oatmeal in the freezer then made coffee and after coffee was done I gave Saito his oatmeal. I made Gaara a cup and for myself then Gaara smiled at me.

"Want some coffee Hinata?"

"Yes please"

I made her a cup then put cream and sugar in front of her. She made it how she liked it while I made the rest of us breakfast then gave them some food and drank my coffee. After breakfast Gaara left and took Saito with him while I stay in case Hinata wanted to talk. We sat on the couch for a hour and Hinata didn't say anything but I wanted to say something but it didn't know what to say. I bit my lip trying to think about something and mind came up blank then it hit me.

"How's Hanabi?"

"I haven't talk to her in two days but the last time I talk to her she was fine"

"Maybe you should call to make sure"

She nodded then pulled out her cell phone and I went to the kitchen. I called Deidara and she answered on the third ring but she was talking to Sasori. "Sasori sometimes I wonder why I married you"

"Deidara"

"Sakura hey what's up?"

"I need your help"

"Do you want me to baby-sit Saito?"

"No he's with Gaara, I'm talking about Hinata"

"What's wrong with Hinata?"

"She came over this morning and she looked like she need a friend and more but all she said was she went racing with Hana and Sasuke told her he loved her"

"I don't understand"

"She almost got into a accident with Hana and Sasuke told her he loved her when he thought she was gonna die"

"Wow and I can't Sasori to stop saying he loves me and wants to have my children"

"Gaara never told me loved me either but I would be upset to if he said it if he thought he was gonna lose me"

She paused " I can see why she would be upset but she didn't say what happened between them"

"No I waited for a hour for her to tell me something and she been here for 3 and half hours"

"Do you want me to come over and we have girl night out?"

"Would you and we'll spend the night at your place while Sasori stay here with Gaara and Saito"

"Sounds like a plan be there in a hour"

I hung up and went back into the living room then Hinata looked up at me "She fine but she said she bored"

"Called Deidara and we are taking you out to have some fun"

"You don't have to"

I shook my head "I know but you need some fun so you don't have to worry about Sasuke"

She looked at her hands "Do you want Hanabi to come?"

"That depends all on you"

Deidara came a hour later and Gaara walked in at the same time then I picked up Saito "Did you have fun with daddy?"

He nodded "We went to the park and ate a Donald's then play Donald's"

I looked at Gaara "Is he talking about McDonalds?"

Gaara nodded then he looked at Deidara "What's going on?"

"We are having a girl night out" Hana said coming from behind Deidara

"Hi Hana" I said surprise

"I hope you don't mind I invited Hana" Deidara said

"I don't, Hinata?" I said looking at Hinata

She shook her head then walked out the door

I kissed Saito on the cheek "Be a good boy for daddy"

He hugged me and took my cheeks into his hands "Gone to long"

I smiled "I promise I won't be gone too long"

I kissed Gaara on the mouth "Have fun"

I walked out the door and Gaara holding Saito stood by the door way watching us then Deidara drove off. "Now I thought we go to the spa, then go shopping, then hit the movies, then eat something to eat, then go to my place to have drinks"

"I'm cool but can you put get something to eat before movies" I said

"What are we doing at the spa?" Hinata asked

"Full body cleansing and massaging" Deidara said

"Sound expensive" I said

"Sounds like a waste" Hana said

"You sound like someone who never been" Deidara said

Hana blushed "I don't like being girly"

"Don't worry everyone gonna like it and have a blast before this day is over with"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

I rubbed the diamond necklace Gaara give me before he left "When you get that?" Hinata asked

"Gaara give it to me before he left"

"Wow it really pretty"

"Thanks have Sasuke ever gave you anything"

"He gave me a lot of things but the one I cherish the most is his shirt he gave"

"A shirt? That's not a good present" Deidara said

"It was raining and I was soak from head to toe then there was this cut on top of my forehead from running away from my dad, I had slip and knocked the glass vase off the end table then I tried to catch it but it broke and a piece cut me. I wanted to get away from my dad and Sasuke was coming over to take me out anyways but when he saw me walking down the street he told me to get into the car then he took off his shirt. He was a gentleman he help stop the bleed from my forehead and gave me his shirt to wear so I wouldn't be sick"

"That a nice story but he may have just wanted to see you topless" Hana said

"Not all guys are like that"

"Unless they're gay" Hana said

"That's not true"

"Believe me if a guy horny he'll take advantage"

"Not all guy are like the ones you've dated" Hinata argued

"I agree with Hinata some guys aren't like that" I said

"How many guys have ya dated?" Hana asked us and we were both silent "sounds like you wouldn't know if you only been with one person but unlike you girl who just lost your virginity and only had one boyfriend I used to be naïve as you two but I learn and experience"

"I haven't recently I lost my virginity" I said

"And neither I have I" Hinata said

She looked at me " I bet you weren't even with Gaara for a year before he knocked you up" she looked at Hinata " I bet you gave it up to Sasuke either the same night he gave you that shirt or soon after"

I blushed and looked away from her then she laughed "I told you I been there done that except I was smart enough not to get pregnant by my first boyfriend"

I flinched "I may have got in pregnant by him but at least I'm not bitter"

"That was mean to say Hana" Deidara said

"Don't you all of sudden just jump into the conversation"

"What's your problem?" I asked her

"I don't have one"

"You have something" Hinata said

"Don't talk to me like you know me I don't really like you after you broke my brother heart for a Uchiha"

"You dating a Uchiha" we pointed out

"To see what the big deal is and why is he so important than my brother"

"Your brother not heart broken I seen him with a striper" Deidara said

"Fuck all of you pull over I don't wanna hang with you bitches"

Deidara pulled over " We don't wanna hang with you either"

"Bitch" I said

She slammed the door and Deidara pulled off then signed "I'm sorry guys"

"Its not your fault" Hinata said

"You can't blame anyone for her bitchy attitude but her" I said

"I wonder if something happened between her and Itachi" Hinata said

"Even if we didn't do shit to her" I said

"Hinata reject her brother" Deidara said

"I miss Sasuke"

We both looked at Hinata and I raise a brow then she blushed realizing she said it out aloud. Deidara and I both laughed then I patted her shoulder. "Your suppose to miss the person you loved" I told her

"Do you think Hana right about us?"

"I think Hana just had some bad experience and wanna take it out on us cause we have good experiences" I said

"I agreed with Sakura, Hana just hating"

"I hope you guys are right" I heard Hinata say as Deidara turn on the radio

We did do all the thing Deidara said we were gonna do but I worry about Gaara and Saito so I sneaked off and called Gaara then answered on the third ring. "Hello"

"Is he sleep?"

"Sakura?"

"Is Saito sleep?"

"You only been gone for 4 hours and I'm surprise you didn't call earlier"

I frowned "You didn't answer my question"

"Yes he sleep, are you having fun?"

"It didn't start off that way"

"What happened?"

"Hana cussed me and Hinata out"

"Why?"

"I don't know but we got rid of her so its just me, Hinata and Deidara"

"What's going?" I heard Sasori say

Gaara filled him in and I heard Sasori say "Bitch"

"Ask Sasori if he know anything that would make her lose it"

"Beside the time of the month, no"

"Not every girl that has a attitude is cause of that" He or Gaara didn't say anything then I remember what Hinata said "Hinata said maybe something happened between her and Itachi"

"Last time I seen them Itachi looked like a happy man"

"But she said she was only dating him cause she wanted to know what was so special about the Uchiha cause Hinata choose Sasuke over her brother"

"That would explain why she mad at Hinata but not you" Gaara said

"I agree with Gaara but the only thing I can tell you is that you get Hinata talk to Sasuke again then she would know for sure and I can do some digging from mine end"

"Thanks Sasori"

"I'm not doing it for you"

"Then why?"

"Cause you didn't deserve to get cuss out whether she has some issue or not"

"Ok bye" I hung up my phone then I saw Deidara standing by the door with her arm across and Hinata just stood there. "its not what it looks like"

Deidara narrow her eyes "How Sasori and Gaara?"

"Fine"

"Since Sakura talked to them can I call Sasuke"

We both looked at her "Are you sure your ready?" I asked

"You can wait until tomorrow" Deidara suggested

Hinata shook her head "I decide that we either gonna be together or not"

I looked at Deidara and she looked at me then I handed Hinata the house phone. Me and Deidara left to give her some privacy then I sat down on the couch. I tap my fingers on my lap as we waited for Hinata and Deidara throw a pillow at me then I looked at her.

"Its annoying stop it"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"You could turn on the tv since the remote is beside you"

I picked up the remote and turn on the tv then flipped through the channels. "There's nothing on?"

"How would you know? You turn the channel every ten seconds"

"You know what" I threw the remote at her "then you find something"

"You know you can't find anything cause you wanna know what's going on with Hinata"

I looked at the doorway and signed "Your probably right"

Deidara turn to music video and we watched them until Hinata came into the room. She sat down next me and looked at the tv then I looked at Deidara. She shrugged and I signed then cleared my throat.

"So what next on the agenda?" I asked Deidara

"We could watch movies and eat popcorn" she suggested

"I know ya wanna know what happened" Hinata said looking at us

"We do but we weren't gonna ask" Deidara said

"But if you wanna share that different" I said

"Well me and Sasuke are…"


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Well me and Sasuke are moving in together"

I looked at Deidara and she looked at me "I thought you were gonna say married"

"I'm trying to wait until I'm in my twenties"

"Why if you guys love each other why wait?" Deidara said

Hinata looked at her "Your in your twenties"

"Yeah but I didn't meet Sasori in high school like you met Sasuke"

"What about Hanabi?" I asked

"She technically still lives with my dad but I'm trying to get her to stay with me"

"Wait are you moving in with Sasuke or is he moving in with you or are you guys buying a place together?" Deidara asked

"My place wouldn't be big enough for me, Hanabi and Sasuke" Hinata said

"You guys decide to live together but not where yet" Deidara said

"I'm happy that you and Sasuke are getting back together" I said

She smiled at me "Me too"

Deidara signed "How about we call it a night?"

*****************

The following morning I awoke up to the smell of bacon and I stretch then yawned. I got off the couch then went to the bathroom and after I wash my hands I sat down at kitchen table.

"Morning Deidara"

"Morning Sakura"

"Breakfast smells great"

She smiled "It should" she looked out into the dinning room "Hinata breakfast"

I blessed my food as I heard Hinata get up then dug into my breakfast and Hinata sat down next to me. "Morning Hinata"

"Morning Sakura and Deidara"

Deidara sipped her coffee "I had fun hanging with you guys hopefully we can do it again"

I smiled and nodded "Sure love to"

"Me too"

"I know not to invite Hana" We laughed

* * *

Gaara was sleep with Saito on top of him sleeping and I smiled wishing I had a camera then closed the front door softly. Sasori came out the kitchen then he waved smiling at me as he reopened the door and left. I walked over to Gaara and Saito then kissed them both on the cheek. Gaara blinked then looked at me and smirked.

"Hey when you get in"

"A few minutes ago"

He stroked my cheek then I came closer and kissed him. He kissed me back hard and thrust his tongue into my mouth then I ran my fingers through his hair. "I missed you" he said right before he kissed me again

I smiled "Me too"

Saito stirred and we both looked at him then I picked him up. I carried him to his bed then put him into his crib and I turn around. Gaara stood in the doorway and pulled me into his arms then kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist then lift me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist then he walked and I felt my back hit the mattress.

"Gaara"

"Sakura"

"What if Saito wakes up?"

"What if he does?" he said taking off his shirt

"Gaara"

"Sakura I fed him and change his diaper then we played until he was tired"

"How long has he been sleep?"

"Depends on what time it is?"

I looked at the clock beside the bed "Its noon"

"Then he been sleep for 30 minutes"

"I guess we can try but it would have to be a quicky"

"As long as I'm in you" he said unzipping his pants

I took off my shirt and pulled my panties off as Gaara came back to the bed then pushed my skirt up. He cupped my breast and licked his lips then rubbed his face against my breast.

"Its been so long"

"Too long "

Gaara moved my bra out the way and took my nipple into his mouth then sucked on my nipple. I moaned then Gaara bend my knees and I took his erection into my hands. I stroke cock and he groaned around my nipple then took my hands off his cock. He thrusts inside me and we both cried out then he took my other nipple into his mouth. I wrapped my legs around his waist and moved my hips to meet his thrust then he thrust deeper. I slid my hands into Gaara's hair then pulled his head towards my mouth and kissed him. I moaned against his mouth when he went faster and I ran my hands down his muscular back then played with his tongue. Gaara hands went to my waist then I crossed my ankles at his ass and he kissed my neck.

"Oh Gaara I love you so much"

He licked my neck then sucked on it and I knew he left a hickey. After he was done he looked at me and I looked right back at him then he smirked. I smiled touching his cheek then he lift me off the bed and thrust deeper. My ass was in his hands and we watched each other then he kissed my hand. He licked my thumb then took it into his mouth and he sucked on my thumb. I moaned and licked my lips then he started to slammed into me. I place my hands on his shoulders then dig my finger nails into his shoulder as he went faster and deeper. I tighten around his cock then he groaned and kissed me hard. My back arched and gripped Gaara shoulder then came screaming against his mouth. Gaara squeeze my ass as sweat dip from both our body and our breathing heavily while our body rubbed against each other.

"Fuck" Gaara said cumming

I moan as felt Gaara hot cum fill me and spill out me then he collapse on top of me. "Was it always like this between us" I asked

"I think so" he said then kissed me

He pulled himself out me then laid beside me and pulled me into his arms. "Gaara do you plan to leave again?"

"Yeah"

"Oh"

He tilt my chin up "I love you Sakura and I want us to be a family"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm gonna race Naruto and Sasuke then I'm leaving but I want you to come with me" I just looked at him and thought about what he saying "You don't have to decide now but I'm racing Naruto tonight"

**AN:// It maybe awhile before i can summit another chapter**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

The following afternoon I was playing with Saito while Gaara went out and I didn't know what to do. I love him and I want Saito to have his father in his life but I don't think the rode is good for him. I want what best for him and I wanna be happy. A knock on the door interrupt my thoughts then I looked at Saito and he was looking at the door. I got up putting him on my hip then answer the door and Deidara along with Sasori stood there.

"Hi Sakura" Deidara said

Sasori took Saito "Hi Deidara and Sasori"

"It's getting cold out there" Deidara said closing the door

"Gaara ask me to go with him"

They both froze then looked at each other and I went into the kitchen. I made coffee but I don't normally drink and its not like I'm 21 so I can't drink. Deidara and Sasori came into the kitchen.

"What did you say?" Deidara asked

"I didn't say anything but he told me think about it and he wants an answer after he race Naruto and Sasuke"

"You've to think of Saito" Sasori said

"I've and I am that why I'm hesitate"

"I don't want you to go" Deidara said

I smiled and my eyes water "I wasn't staying here forever"

"I know but-" she cover her mouth and closed her eyes

"I've decide yet Deidara"

"What does your heart say?" she asked

"It say-" I heard the door opened and Gaara walked into the kitchen

"Hey"

Sasori nodded and Saito reach out for Gaara then Gaara smirked taking him from Sasori. "Hi Gaara" Deidara wiped her tears "Sakura said your gonna race Naruto and Sasuke"

He nodded " I am but Naruto said we're racing at _Silver Copy_"

**AN:// In case you forget in Chapter 14, ****There are 5 major racing place; **_**Silver Copy **_**his own by Kakashi, **_**Silence Masked **_**is own by Zubuza, **_**Dirty**_** is own by Jiraiya, **_**2B(**_**2 brothers) is own by Itachi and **_**Snake **_**is own by Orochimaru**

"Your racing already" I said

He looked at me "Why wait its not like I'm doing anything?"

"When you race Naruto?" Sasori asked

"Tomorrow"

"What about Saito?" Deidara asked

**AN:// Another reminder incase you forgot _Snake_ is great place to race but the place kinda creepy, Silent Masked is a great place but the owner isn't really friendly and _2B _is a kinda like a club mix with a restaurant while _Snake_ and _Silence Masked _are just club like. _Silver Copy _and _Dirty_ are both strip club and a regular club mixed except _Dirty _more strip than club**

I looked at Gaara "He not going to a strip club"

"I never suggested but I want you to be there"

"I'll watch him" Sasori said then we all looked at him and he looked at us "what?"

"Shock" I said

He signed "Deidara would have to go since Naruto her brother and you would have to go but me I don't have to go"

"Thank Sasori" I said

"Don't mention it"

Gaara walked out the kitchen and I heard Saito laughing then I looked at Deidara. She hugged me and I looked at Sasori then he shrugged. "I haven't left yet"

"Do you think if he lose he would race him again?"

"Deidara" Sasori said

She looked at him " I'm sorry I'm being selfish"

I left out the kitchen then got on the floor with Gaara and Saito. Saito looked up at me and smiled then started to crawl to me but Gaara grab his legs. He pulled him back towards him then Saito tried again but Gaara did again and Saito started laughing. My heart was doing fun stuff then I got off the floor and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and I felt the bed sink then I looked up. I seen Gaara with Saito and Saito climbed into the bed then Gaara touched my forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Why wouldn't I be?"

He didn't say anything he just looked at me then rubbed his thumb against my lip and I looked at him. He kissed me and I kissed him back then he pulled away. "I know what your doing"

"Really? What am I doing?"

He licked his lips "Your answering my question with a question to avoid my question"

"Hmmm" I climbed into his lap and kissed him "what am I doing now?"

He licked my lips "I dunno but I like it"

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck then kiss him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he kissed me back then I remember about Saito. I pulled away and looked at Saito who was laying down on my pillow with his eyes closed then Gaara rubbed my hips.

"I think he tried himself out"

I looked at Gaara then I heard a knock on the door and I looked behind me. "Me and Deidara going to head out"

"Bye Sasori and Deidara"

He looked at Saito and held up his hand then Deidara came to the door "Bye Sakura and Gaara"

Sasori pulled her and I heard the front door closed then I looked at Gaara. "I'll put Saito in his bed and I'm going get the car check out"

I nodded and got out his lap then he picked up Saito. I sat on the bed and Gaara kissed me then left. I had a feeling if I don't go with him I won't ever see him again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

I walked into the Silver Copy and looked around then a blond with her hair in a ponytail stood in front of me. "Are you gonna move or just stand there forehead?"

"What you say billboard brow?"

She smiled "Your new here?"

"My boyfriend racing"

"Really who?"

"Gaara"

"The new racer, I heard he beat Sasuke and Neji" I nodded "Who he racing?"

"Naruto"

Her eyes wide then she smiled "If you wanna watch the race it around back"

"I'm Sakura"

"Ino"

"You're the only female racing"

"You heard of me"

"From Hinata"

"So newbie girlfriend Kakashi Hatake is married to Anko who is the daughter of owner Snake"

My eyes wide but I nodded then I arms across my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder "Hey Deidara"

"I've been looking for you"

"I just got here"

"Are you worried yet?"

I looked at her "About what?"

"Your son"

I signed "Not until you said something"

"Sorry"

"Have you seen Gaara?"

She shook her head and I looked at Ino "I never met him sorry but probably around back"

We walked to the back of the club and Ino opened the Exit door then we went out. I seen Gaara's and Naruto's car in the front plus other cars line up on the side then I saw Gaara talking to some guy with silver spiky. I walked over to him and he looked at me then he smiled at me.

"Sakura and Gaara this Kakashi" Naruto said

I smiled at Kakashi and shook his hand after he shook Gaara hand "Nice to meet you" I said

"I'm Anko" said a women with violet eyes and black hair in a ponytail

"Hi I'm Sakura" I said

"You're the one with the newbie and have a baby"

"The only thing I know about you is your married to Kakashi and your father own Snake"

"I'm a little impressed"

"Hi Sakura"

I looked behind me and my eyes wide "Hinata what are you doing here?"

"Can't I watch the race"

Deidara looked at me then Gaara and Naruto "Where Sasuke?"

She shrugged "Around"

"Sasuke enter the race last minute" Kakashi said

"But I thought it was only suppose to be Naruto and Gaara"

"They're that's was why I said last minute"

I looked at Gaara and he shrugged then I looked at Deidara. She smiled but it was a sad smiled and Hinata hugged me then I hugged her back. I seen a black Viper with a red snake on the hood and the driver was honking his horn then everyone moved out the way.

Sasuke got out the car smirking "Ready to race"

Gaara across his arms "If I beat you here does that man I still race you at Snake"

"This is still you and Naruto race but I don't watch races I'm in them"

I looked at Hinata thinking 'She in love with this cocky bastard'

Deidara must have know what I was thinking cause she smiled then shook her head and hugged Hinata. "Are you boys ready?" Kakashi asked

Gaara walked over to me and kissed me then before I could kiss him back he pulled away. I stood there dazed and Deidara waved her hand in my face then I blinked. "As they getting ready is everyone here ready" Kakashi asked

The crowd cheered and Kakashi looked back at the guys then turn back to the crowd "For all you new people here I'm Kakashi Hatake owner of Silver Mask" he looked around then back to the crowd "Originally we had a race between Naruto and Gaara but Sasuke decide to join in on the fun"

"I still can't believe he showed up out of nowhere and now he's in the race" I said

"Sakura, he's Sasuke" was all Deidara said

"Shouldn't there be rules"

Ino laughed "Illegal racing and you want rules"

"Actually there are rules" Hinata said

"Naruto paying Gaara 50 grand if he beats him and Sasuke just in it to race" Kakashi said then looked at the guys "they're ready to race"

The crowd cheered again and their ignition started then Anko stood in front of their cars. "1"

"What are the rules?" I asked Hinata

"2"

"Anyone can enter the race until the racer take off"

"Go"

"Are there anymore?" I asked as Gaara, Naruto and Sasuke took off then I looked at Hinata "how are we suppose to know what's going on?"

Ino pointed to the giant screen that had a road with three lights and I looked at her then she smiled. "Naruto is yellow, Gaara is red and Sasuke is blue"

From what I could tell the yellow light was in the lead with the red and blue car side to side. There was a turn coming up and I'm pretty sure Gaara and Sasuke are too closer to turn then I looked at Hinata. She looked at me and I bet she was thinking the same thing then I turn my back to the screen not wanting to see it.

"Hey bitches"

If things couldn't get worse. I turn and looked at Hana "What you doing here?"

"I've no business with you pinky"

"What do you want Hana?" Deidara asked

"Mind your business Deidara"

"You weren't invite" Hinata said

"I don't remember you being invite if I'm not mistake your boyfriend invited himself"

"What does that have to do with you?" Ino asked

"Mind your business bitch who I don't know"

"Is she PMS?" Ino asked

"We really don't know what her problem is"

"Beside she pissed Hinata didn't date her brother" Deidara said

"Who's her brother?"

"Kiba" Hinata said

"I'm dating Kiba" We all looked at her then she smiled "actually sleeping more than dating"

"That's way too much information" I said

"Your not dating my brother"

"How would you know when the last time you talk to him?"

I looked at Hana and she blushed then she walked up to Hinata "Doesn't matter he was heart broken cause of that bitch" she said pointing at Hinata

"He wasn't heart broke the last time I was with him and that was last night"

"Again didn't need to know" I said

She smiled then Hana pushed Hinata and we all looked at them. Hinata pushed her back then Hana pushed Hinata against someone car and Hinata gasp but got up. Hinata ran to Hana then they both fell to the ground and hit punched her. Hana grab Hinata by her hair and knocked her to the ground then hit her in the stomach. The crowd stopped watching the race and went around Hinata and Hana. I pushed them and went to Hinata then almost got hit but Deidara pulled me back.

"Are you crazy?"

"No" I said looking at Hinata and Hana

"What I like to understand is why is she so hung up on this when her brother fine?"

"I'm guessing is more than that" I said

Hinata was on top of Hana and I pulled her off then Hana tried to take that as a chance to get Hinata but Hinata kicked her in the stomach then Hana fell to her knees the same time I heard tires squealing. I looked up at the screen the red car was in the front and both yellow and blue were on the red bumper.

"Here comes Gaara for the win with Sasuke and Naruto close behind if Gaara makes one move they can both be in front of him" Kakashi said

The crowd looked at the road they were suppose to come up on and I looked at Hinata "Are you ok?"

She nodded then spit out blood and I let her go "Come on let's go"

"Bitch I'm not done with you"

We looked behind us at Hana but Anko was in front of her "Time for you to leave or I'll help you leave"

She glared at us and walked away then I heard the crowd cheered. I pushed through the crowd and found Gaara in front of Sasuke and Naruto car. He looked at me smiling and I ran to him then he kissed me.

"Gaara I love you and I'll go anywhere with you"

"That's means your coming" I nodded and he kissed me again

"Well well look what at our little brother" I heard some guy

"He's a racer and a father now" I heard a some women say

I pulled away then saw a blond with four ponytails and a guy with brown spiky hair along with tattoo on his face. "Gaara"

He looked shocked but didn't say anything.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

My heart was racing and at the moment I felt like it was gonna fall out my chest. I couldn't breathe and my hands were shaking then my eyes wide. Tire squealed and the smell of burn rubber filled the air then I felt like everything was going in slow motions and I couldn't press play or fast forward. Headlights bright as the sun of this morning.

"Gaara" I called

He didn't answered and I sighed then Saito followed behind me. I opened the bedroom door and found Gaara sleep then I shook him. "Get up we need to talk"

He murmured something and rolled over then put Saito in the bed. He started jumping up and down on the bed then Gaara glared at both of us.

I moved my shaking hands in my face to block out the lights then took a step back and bumped into Hinata. "This race is feels different" she said

"That's cause there are more people when Sasuke said it was only suppose to be him and Gaara" I said angry

Gaara grab Saito and Saito started laughing then I sat on the bed. "You haven't said anything about your siblings" I said

"There's nothing to say" he said

"They're here in the living room and apparently they wanna say something" I said and left the bedroom

Gaara looked at Saito then me and I put on a smiled walking into the living room.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving" Hinata said

"I guess it's time" I said

I heard the sound of metal hitting against each other and looked at the screen then saw two cars had hit each other. I gasped and thanked God it wasn't Gaara but felt sorry for who ever the love ones of the drivers then I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Sakura you don't have to force Gaara" Temari said

"I know but I wish I knew why he was acting like this" I said

Saito played with his uncle Kankuro "Gaara just being a brat" Kankuro said

"If you don't like it then get out" Gaara said finally coming into the room

"Gaara" I said

"No it's ok" Kankuro said "I hope my nephew doesn't turn out like you" he said then slammed the door behind him and I looked at Gaara.

One of the driving was hitting on their breaks but he was too late his car slammed into a pole then I frowned. Racing here is more dangerous than just plain old racing and Hinata must have read my mind.

"It's not that dangerous if only a few people were racing" she said trying to relieve my fears but it didn't help

"Then why Sasuke add ten racers to him and Gaara race" I asked

"Make it interesting"

"Sound suicidal"

She tried to smiled but it was making me feel better and nothing was making me feel better about Gaara racing in this place that could end him easily but then again race could end him anyways.

"I've nothing to say to my sister or brother so drop it" Gaara said

"Why not?" I asked with my arms crossed

"Why doesn't it matter so much to you?" he asked

"Because they're a part of you and I wanna know every part of the man I love" I said and I blinked then tears came down my cheeks

Gaara pulled me into his arms "I know family means a lot to you but don't push this ok" he said then kissed me

"But-"I don't want our son involved with my sister drama and my brother repeating my father drinking" he said over me

I rubbed my arms and watch Sasuke and Gaara in the lead with now 7 cars behind them. I hate that Sasuke can do whatever he wants and everyone be ok with it. I'm glad I won't have to deal with him anymore but I still I will miss the friends I made. I heard the cars speed up then I saw a turn coming up and the two of cars behind Gaara and Sasuke tried to get in front of them. They both drove on the side and one didn't see the turn coming then ran into wall. The other turn but not quite right and his car end up going up then laid upside down. I cover my mouth and my eyes wide in horror then tried to swallowed.

"Those racers suck" someone said behind me

"I know they call themselves challenger they can't even keep up with Sasuke and newbie racer" said someone else

**Make that 5 cars**

'I don't know if I can keep watching this'

**Afraid you'll loose Gaara like you did your parents**

My chest started hurting I haven't thought about my parents and I wonder if that makes me a bad person. I looked back up at the screen and there was a turn that went two different ways then one of the drivers drove on the side of Gaara. He was talking to Gaara and Gaara glanced at him then back at the road. The driver looked pissed that Gaara wasn't playing him any attention but he was too busy looking at Gaara that he was paying attention to the turn ahead. The car crashed into the turning side and spilt down the middle then the other cars drove around him. This had to be the most scariest and horrible place to race then I rubbed my arms again. The good thing was Saito was safe and doesn't have to be scar for life. The crowd was loving the crashes and plus this was the biggest crowd that I been in since I watch Gaara race then Hinata handed me a drink.

"Thanks" I said taking it

"Sasuke doesn't usually race here" she said

"I don't like it"

"I know the crashes are pretty bad"

"They did spend people out to check on them right?" I asked hoping they did

"I think so" I sighed "if they people never crash it wouldn't help Gaara or Sasuke to win"

I looked at her "Your saying them crashing is a good thing"

"No but think about it 12 people racing but if half of them get into a accident it help their chances in winning"

She had a point but I still don't like the crashing part. I glanced back at the screen now its down to 4 driver plus Sasuke and Gaara then I notice they were getting closer to the finish line.

'Thank God'

**The suspend killing you**

I looked back at the screen then all of a sudden one of the racer behind them started moving really fast and I was pretty sure he was cheating but I didn't say anything. The guy had to be nitro to make his car go faster and the other racer must not of none he would use it but then again it didn't matter. The driver looked back at them laughing and shouting he was gonna win then called them loser. I saw a wall coming up and knew he was gonna crash then he did. The car connected with the wall and the door frame hit his neck then I seen blood. I was pretty sure he was dead and the race continued then I started rubbing my arms again. Three racer including Sasuke and Gaara now with Gaara and Sasuke side by side then a turn came up. As they turn Gaara got in front of Sasuke and I knew Sasuke probably had a shock look on his face but what I remember Sasuke always turns are always too wide. Tires squeaking and smoke from the tires then the smell of burn rubber filled the air. Gaara in front of with Sasuke close behind waiting for Gaara to mess up so he can get in front of him and all the other cars behind them. I could hear the sound of them coming closer and I pushed through the crowd so I could be in the front then looked to see how far they had to go before they reach the finish. They were so close but so far and I watch as Gaara went faster but not as fast as the driver who crashed. I saw Gaara car along with Sasuke car then Gaara drove past me and broke the white tape and Sasuke a second behind. The crowd cheered and I started to run towards Gaara but someone grab my arm then I looked behind me. I saw Hinata and the other racer went pass us then I sighed in relief.

"Thank I could've almost died"

She nodded then we both walked over to the men we loved.

**AN:// I watched Final Destination before I did this chapter and I decide one more chapter **


	34. Chapter 34

**Epilogue**

**AN:/Sorry it too so long and I had a writers block but here it is the moment you been waiting for**

**LAST CHAPTER**

The night sky was purplish blue and clear expect the stars and crescent moon. I looked at the sky thinking about how my life used to be before I met Gaara and my parents death. It sucks that I had to loose my parents in order for me to meet Gaara and have Saito but I'm glad I do have them plus I still have parents just not physically.

"Regrets already"

I looked at Gaara and shook my head "No regrets"

He smirked and took my hand then we walked to his car. Saito was sleep in the back of car in a car seat and we got into the car then he started the car. "So now that you been to your parents grave where to next"

"I don't know let's just drive"

He smirked "Fine by me"

**Flashback**

"I can't believe your leaving we didn't get to do another girl night out" Deidara complained

"The last one didn't end well" I reminded her about Hana

"She was a bitch we over it"

I looked at Hinata who hasn't spoke since I told we're leaving tonight and I went over to her then she looked at me with tears in her eyes. "We can come back and visit you guys this isn't good bye forever" I told them

"Saito may forget us" Sasori said walking into the room

"I promise to tell him about you guys in case he does plus you be too busy with you and Deidara kids"

Deidara blushed and Sasori looked at her smirking "Your right come on Dei lets get to it" he said grabbing her hand

She slapped his hand away "Sakura leaving and all you can think about is sex"

He sighed then sat down on the couch across from Sasuke and Saito was playing with Gaara on the floor. "Your lucky your girls don't fight you like my Deidara"

"I'm still surprise someone actually married you" Sasuke said

Sasori glared at him "And I'm surprise Hinata still with you knowing she could do better"

They glared at each other "I'm sure you and Gaara will pop out another one" Deidara said

I looked at Gaara and he looked at me then I looked away. "What about Hinata and Sasuke?" I asked

Hinata turn red "Hinata and Sasuke what?" Sasuke asked

"They're talking about babies" Sasori said

"I guess we can have a few"

"It not that simple" I told him

He looked at me "Well I'm not you and things do come simple to me"

I really wanted to hit him but Hinata grab my arm "Ignore Sasuke" Deidara said "its really not that hard"

He glared at her "Hopefully the next time we come Hinata will have him train" I said

Deidara laughed "It may take awhile"

"I think she can do it"

"He need to be train as much as needs matters" we all laughed expect Sasuke

**Flashback ended**

The wind blew my hair in my face and I moved it behind my ear then glanced at Gaara. "Maybe we should buy a RV"

He glanced at me "Your serious?" he asked

"You can have your car on the back connected that way we'll have a little home and we won't have to spend money for hotels"

He thought about it "Is that what you want?"

I thought about "Yeah plus Saito can sleep in a bed not the back seat in the car"

"In the morning we'll fine a place that sell one"

I smiled "Thank you" I said laying against the window and looking out it

I started to fall asleep but I heard a car horn and I sat up looking around then heard it again. Gaara smirked looking in rear view mirror and I looked to then saw a black viper.

"Is that Sasuke car?" I asked Gaara

The viper pulled on the other side of Gaara and Hinata smiled then waved "Hey Sakura"

"Hi Hinata"

Another car horn and I looked out my window then saw Sasori "What are you guys doing?" Sasori asked smiling

"Are you guys following us?" I asked

"We're family Sakura and family stick together" Deidara said

My eyes water "You guys"

"If you wanna live on the road so do we" Hinata said

"I'm going to Silent Masked" Sasuke said

"Really?" Gaara asked

"I was going check it out"

"Not if I beat you their first" Gaara said

"Think you can beat me Sabaku"

"I don't think I know Uchiha plus I already beat you twice already" Gaara said smirking

Sasuke frowned "Trust me you won't beat me this time"

"Gaara remember what you told me" I said

"We're I promise-"Gaara"

"I'll still beat you there" Gaara said

"I highly doubt it"

"The future is unpredicted"

Sasuke snorted "Whatever I'll beat you to Silent Masked"

"Maybe in your dreams"

I heard a horn behind us then looked in the mirror and saw a black Camero. "Apparently Naruto coming to" I said

Deidara looked behind them and smiled "I guess it's a family trip to Silent Masked I just hope their ready for us"

"They better be" I said

Ino actually got their first then it was Sasori and Gaara and Sasuke got their at the same time. Gaara and Sakura had a daughter she looked just like Sakura except she had Gaara eyes. Hinata and Sasuke had three boys, the oldest and youngest has Sasuke hair while the middle one had Hinata and they all had Hinata eyes but the middle one looks just like Sasuke and the oldest looks like both then the youngest looks like Hinata. Itachi and Hana got back together then had one boy and a girl. Both have Itachi eyes, the girl looked like Itachi but had Hana hair and the boy look like Hana with Itachi hair. Deidara and Sasori had two girls, they both look like Deidara expect the youngest has Sasori hair and the oldest has his eyes. Tenten and Neji had twins boy that look like Neji but had Tenten hair and eyes. Gaara and his siblings made up and Temari didn't go back to her ex she end up with Naruto then had a son that look just like him with all his features. Kiba end up with Ino and they didn't have any kids but they did adopt. Kankuro end up with one the dancer at Jiraiya club. Jiraiya went off traveling and gave Naruto his club and Orochimaru still doesn't like Kakashi even though Anko was pregnant when Gaara and Sasuke race. She had twins a boy and girl. The girl had Kakashi hair and look like her mother then the boy had his mother hair and look like his father.


End file.
